Dias de Un Futuro Pasado
by kaolinet
Summary: La vida de Rukia da un giro inesperado a sus cortos 15 años,el engaño y la desconfianza que se producen a su alrededor le arrebatan a su familia y al amor de su vida, los años han pasado y su vida a tomado otro rumbo, mas el pasado regresa nuevamente...
1. Capítulo 1

DIAS UN FUTURO PASADO

CAPITULO I: BAJO EL VIDRIO DE LOS RECUERDOS

**Aun recuerdo bien aquellos días de instituto que rodeaban mi acomodada vida, con sus pintorescas tardes primaverales, sus acaloradas mañanas y sus frías noches, me encantaban esas estaciones, omitiendo así pues la que menos apreciaba, "el invierno", no sabía muy bien el pro que de mi aberración a esta estación del año, pero si tenía algo muy claro no me gustaba para nada y con el tiempo comprendería el por qué.**

**Dentro de aquel tiempo mi vida se resumía en tres simples palabras, familia, amigos y novio, la ultima para ese entonces se había vuelto la más importante para mí, me las ingeniaba para que mi tiempo con él fuera más extenso, teniendo tan solo 15 años de edad creía saber exactamente qué significaba la palabra "amor" y como esta había modificado mi vida, según yo para un bien mutuo. Nuestra relación era todo menos normal, o al menos eso era lo que decían nuestros amigos, las platicas se volvían discusiones y las discusiones se volvían platicas, cualquier cosa entre nosotros nos hacía discutir hasta el cansancio, pero a pesar de todo esa incomprensión que mostrábamos, sabía perfectamente que lo que reinaba realmente en nuestra relación**

**Era la confianza, sencilla palabra conformada por 9 letras que enlazaban con cadenas de sinceridad, comprensión, apoyo y locura nuestra lo nuestro, o eso era al menos lo que yo sentía, creí que lo nuestro seria para siempre que lo que conformaba lo nuestro sería suficiente, al igual que la acomodada vida a la que estaba acostumbrada junto a mi familia y amigos.**

**El gozo se intensificaba dejando así atrás cualquier otro sentimiento, todo era perfecto y armonioso, en mi tonta inocencia juraba que mi vida así seria por siempre, cuan equivocada estaba.**

**Por aquellos días uno de los festivales más importantes de la ciudad se asía presente, la algarabía de la gente se manifestaba por todas partes, los coloridos adornos se extendían a lo largo de todas las calles mostrando así pues la singular alegría de aquella gran ciudad, para los estudiantes eso era símbolo de libertad y disfrute, para mí aquel festival significo algo más que pasear con mis amigos o acompañar a mis padres a hermosas veladas hechas en honor de dicho festival, la entrega total de mi alma y cuerpo hacía mi ser amado fue dentro de aquellos distantes días de primavera,(dado que era el amor de mi vida).**

**Después de aquel festival mi padre comenzó a sospechar de que nuestra relación ya no solo se limitaba a simples besos, en son de evitar cualquier "incidente", como decía mi padre, comenzó a disminuir nuestros encuentros lo cual molesto un poco a mi querido novio, reprochándome que posiblemente había alguien más, llego a tal extremo de creer tal estupidez, que nos dejamos de hablar durante una semana, dicho tiempo fue una pesadilla para mí, así que en son de encontrar una forma de aclarar con dicha tontería busque el consejo de mis amigas.**

** Era la hora de almuerzo y todas estábamos sentadas bajo uno de los frondosos árboles que conformaban el instituto, platicando sobre el próximo examen estábamos cuando por fin reuní el valor suficiente para exteriorizar mi dolencia:**

¡Chicas quisiera un consejo de su parte!-**dije bajando la mirada rápidamente, todas callaron y me vieron fijamente, con las miradas sobre mi trate de continuar mi ardua tarea, pues siempre se me había hecho difícil pedir un consejo, era mala en ello,-**Lo que sucede es que hemos discutido muy fuerte con mi novio, no nos hablamos hace una semana, no sé qué hacer para que volvamos hacer como antes,-** fruncí el seño y apretuje el zumo entre mis manos en señal de desesperación,-**¡Ya veo por eso has estado muy distante en estos días!- **dejando escapar la primera opinión, una de mis mejores amigas y confidentes, popular entre los estudiantes por su singular anatomía, simpática y confianzuda, bastante inocente a sus 15 años, eso era lo que sabía por los demás pues para mi ella significaba la palabra " Amistad" andando, sus consejos, sus mimos y atenciones hacía mi persona me hacían comprender lo mucho que ella me estimaba, la quería y mucho.**

**-**Ese estúpido y sus obsesiones, bien dime que paso ahora?- **la siguiente en hablar fue mi otra querida amiga todo lo contrario de la primera, fuerte como ninguna poseedora de una gran voluntad y la mejor amiga de la infancia de mi novio. Como explicar en pocas palabras lo sucedido entre nosotros, si bien mi mente casi se había fundido tratando de formular mi primera frase, con las siguientes oraciones se destruirían mi dignidad y orgullo, pero sin más remedió debía tragármelos y proseguir,-** Bueno, lo que sucede es que él y yo, pues no sé cómo decirlo, bueno él y yo hemos estado, tuvimos, hemos hecho, él y yo,- **a más no poder comencé a tartamudear y mi rojo rostro en señal de vergüenza, indicaban claramente mi difícil situación, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con mi torturosa faena, una afirmación corto todos mis impulsos,-** Él y tu ha tenido relaciones,- **la sorpresa inundo a todo el grupo, mas aquella oración iba sobre cargada de rencor más que de sorpresa, no sabía exactamente por qué ella era una de mis amigas y menos una de mis confidentes, antes de que mi novio y yo anduviéramos ella había estado tratando de enmaromarlo, claro sin mucho éxito, pero lo había intentado, al poco tiempo de ser novios ella era mi amiga; trate de no prestarle atención a los vagos recuerdos que rondaban mi mente para dirigir mi apenada vista hacía la persona que había soltado aquella oración que tanto me había costado a mi pensar y no digamos decir a mí, -**Como dices , bueno lo que pasa es que, es que tu sabes,- **volví a tartamudear pero decidida a terminar con mi propio calvario confirme dicha afirmación.**

**-**"Si",- **los gestos en los rostros de mis amigas cambiaron de sorpresa a comprensión, el reflejo de esa palabra en sus rostros motivo me motivo a continuar con mi explicación para así poder escuchar luego sus opiniones,- **Si ,- **volví a reiterar,- **he tenido relaciones con él,- ¿Desde cuándo?,- **preguntaron –**Bueno desde el Festival del Crisantemo,**- **Llevan su tiempo, he!- **al oír esa insinuante oración los colores se me subieron a la cabeza, pues acaba de decirles que no solo una vez había estado con él, si no que desde entonces llevamos haciéndolo, indudablemente me sentí la mujer más estúpida de la faz de la tierra en esos momentos, pero precisamente de eso se trataba, que desde entonces lo hacíamos y que por lo menos yo quería reducir dichos encuentros para que mi padre no sospechara y me separara de él, pero al parecer mi obsesivo novio veía las cosas desde otro punto, sin darme cuenta me había perdido en mis pensamientos, mientras mis compañeras esperaban expectantes mi respuesta – **Con que ese es el problema- **volteé hacía la dueña de aquella frase, una de mis amigas acababa de comprenderme, no sabía cómo pero así era- **El problema radica en el estúpido de tu novio, ese idiota realmente no sabe comprender cuando debe parar, verdad?- **sus palabras llamaron mi atención (por alguna extraña razón) fije mi vista nuevamente sobre ella y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le conteste afirmativamente- **Bien entre todas encontraremos una solución, él volverá a ser el mismo contigo, ya veras – **la dulce sonrisa de mi amiga y sus palabras me brindaron calma, si calma puesto que en el trayecto de toda aquella semana, la desesperación y tristeza me habían agobiado.**

-Haz tratado de hablar con él, sobre esto y aclararle porque motivo lo haces!-**preguntaron-** Si lo he intentado, pero el muy idiota no quiere escucharme, cree que hay alguien más, he tratado de explicarle de una y mil formas, que es para que mis padres no sigan sospechando que "eso" ya paso entre nosotros, pero no lo comprende, cree que hay alguien más , ya no es como hacerle entender de que no es así que él es el único- **mi voz se quebró no supe como pero al decir mis ultimas palabras las lagrimas ya rodaban por mis mejillas el consuelo de mis amigas no se hizo esperar entre frases y abrazos; nuevamente otra pregunta llamo mi atención- **¿En que lugares haz tratado de aclarar esto con él?-**si bien la pregunta no encajaba muy bien en mi mente del por que de ella, tampoco vi el motivo de no contestarla- **lo intentado en su casa y aquí en el instituto, por qué?-**no sabía que tenía de relacionado esa pregunta con mi problema, por lo tanto al responderle también quise saber por qué- **Bien lo que sucede es que lo haz hecho en lugares donde él tiene el control, con tan solo que se ofusque y te grite, frena en ti todo impulso de querer seguirlo puesto que te hace sentir culpable por la situación, deben aclarar esto en un lugar en donde a nadie le interés en lo mas mínimo o en lugar de confianza para ti, tal forma que cuando comience a ofuscarse nadie lo vea y tú puedas hacerle ver lo mal que te hace sentir por su actitud- **dichas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, y si era verdad lo que ella decía, mi relación precisamente no se trataba de que él fuera el macho dominante, puesto que también yo tenia mi carácter, pero últimamente me sentía más susceptible a todo y si ese hecho me había doblegado ante él**

**Y si era verdad lo que ella decía no solo mi forma de aclarar las cosas si no también el lugar eran lo menos indicados, un total silencio nos acogió, parecía que todas analizábamos minuciosamente aquella interpretación- **Siendo así, que podría hacer, para solucionarlo- **pregunto una de mis amigas- "**Una fiesta"- **el asombro nos invadió a todas – **Que!pero que estás diciendo, una fiesta, no crees que eso no viene al caso- **contestamos todas en tono de sorpresa- **si es que en un principio suena como una loca idea, pero piénsenlo, lo tendrías en un sitio neutral, puesto que estaría rodeado de muchas más persona, no armaría escándalos conociéndolo, no habría muchos lugares a donde pudiera huir, y mejor aun sería si la fiesta se hiciera en tu casa con personas de tu entera confianza, no había forma en que pudiera dominar la situación-.**nuevamente sus palabras volaron dentro de mi mente, máximo cuando ninguna de mis otras dos amigas dijo nada, como aceptando la propuesta.**

**Durante las últimas horas de clase medite esas palabras y llegue a la conclusión que podía tener razón, había permitido que él tuviera el control de la situación, dejándome a mí al margen de cualquier replica, impidiéndome así el poder ponerlo en su lugar, también considere su loca idea de hacer una fiesta en mi casa, era loca pero debía admitir que podría resultar, aunque había un problema, como haría una fiesta en mi casa si mi padre era el hombre más estricto que yo había conocido a mi corta edad, sus palabras eran ley y no solo en mi casa sino en todo ambiente en que me encontrara era así, y suponiendo que logrará reunir el valor suficiente para poder pedirle permiso para hacer semejante cosa, estaba segura que mi padre me encerraría en casa hasta que cumpliera 21años, lo cual sería mucho tiempo, así que hacer la fiesta en mi casa resultaba una imposible, si quería hacer tal cosa solo tenía, dos obsiones, una que mis padres viajaran al menos un fin de semana, desaserme de los sirvientes, lo cual sería más difícil aún.**

**No definitivamente la primera obsion era una total pérdida de tiempo tan solo pensarla, la segunda podría resultar menos complicada, mi familia poseía una pequeña casa de playa, en las cercanías de la ciudad , no estaban lejos y bien podía organizar una pequeña "reunión de estudios" para así invitar solo a mis amigos más cercanos y por fin aclararlo todo en un sitio del cual él no podrá huir.**

**Aquella parecía una magnífica idea, por la cual me esmere en que saliera tal y como la había planeado, había logrado que mis padres aceptaran mi "reunión de estudio", con el pretexto de que así lograría un mejor aprendizaje, o al menos le había inventado un discurso en donde le expuse que muchos renombrados profesores testificaban que el estudiar en grupos lograba una mejor comprensión del tema por lo tanto el estudio era rápido y certero, mi padre tenía sus dudas pero al escuchar a mi madre estar de acuerdo conmigo acepto sin tanto preámbulo. Mi madre dulce y sublime mujer de voluntad abolida que siempre que podía salía a mi defensa ante mi padre, las pocas libertades que tenia eran gracias a ella, inclusive mi noviazgo eran obra de ella, aquel día nuevamente convenció a mi padre de que aquella reunión seria provechosa para mí. Obteniendo así el permiso de mis padres, la organización no fue difícil mis amigas prepararon todo lo necesario, y yo me encargue de los demás invitados. **

**Uno de mis amigos, que también era buen amigo de mi novio se encargaría de llevarlo, luego de todos los preparativos la espera hasta el día acordado fue tediosa. **

Aquel fugaz recuerdo causo gracia a una pequeña figura que se encontraba frente a una ventana y sin pensarlo mucho dijo: "**Como pude ser tan tonta"**

El terrible escalofrió que recorrió su delicada piel la regreso a la realidad, en la cual se encontraba admirando la tormenta atreves de su ventana, las gotas que se deslizaban sobre esta, le recordaron tanto a aquellas que al igual que estas acompañaban su tristeza aquel día, por que recordar todo después de tantos años, tal vez el simple hecho de que su vida giraba alrededor de persona que sufrían o habían sufrido algo similar, era suficiente para hacerla rememorar.

No, no era fácil olvidar a quienes reconocías como familia, amigos y menos a quien amabas con toda tu alma, lo más sensato en su situación era simplemente superar y continuar adelante pese a cualquier situación que aconteciera, esa era su única alternativa, además ella ya no estaba sola, su mirada atravesó aquel oscuro cuarto inspeccionándolo hasta toparse con dos pequeños bultos abrazados dentro de una cama, sonrío, siempre era lo mismo su princesa tan temerosa, al contrario del príncipe tan valiente y dispuesto a proteger a su hermana.

Claro que había motivos para olvidar y seguir adelante lo haría por ellos sus hijos y su nueva familia, ellos eran su todo y ella era el todo de ellos, los ayudaría a olvidar aquel doloroso pasado y continuar con su presente para que así se formasen un maravilloso futuro.

Una delicada brisa que acaricio su rostro, la hizo recordar que había dejado la ventana abierta, se acerco con mucha lentitud a esta y la cerro con mucho cuidado para no despertarlos y luego se sentó en una silla para observar atentamente cada movimiento de sus dos pequeñas gotas de agua, tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez.

¡Qué irónica era la vida! ¡Que irónica era su vida! Una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se formo en su rostro, estaba segura que su primer amor jamás sería algo fácil de olvidar menos cuando ellos eran tan parecidos a él…


	2. Capítulo 2

DIAS UN FUTURO PASADO

CAPITULO II:

GAMES PEOPLE PLAY

(LOS JUEGOS QUE LA GENTE JUEGA)

Y al igual que los sentimientos de un ser humano el clima también tiene sus cambios bastante radicales puesto que le día pronosticaba ser muy esplendoroso incomparable a la noche anterior en la que parecía que las nubes se desprenderían del cielo a causa de tanta lluvia. El radiante sol iluminaba todos los rincones de aquella casa, en la cual aunque fuese tan temprano sus habitantes se movían de un lado a otro.

Mientras en una habitación más alejada se hallaban dos pequeños tratando de ganar una de las batallas más duras y férreas de sus cortas vidas, en cuanto tomaban ventaja ante su adversario, este nuevamente arremetía contra ellos con su inflexible poder, haciendo caer a uno de ellos, si eran pequeños pero como decía Okasa-san, "los pequeños siempre tenemos ventajas", he Ichinose ya conocía una de ellas y en este caso no dudaría en utilizarla para ayudar a su desprevenida hermana, que había sucumbido ante su cruel enemigo "El sueño". Si Shirayuky se había quedado dormida nuevamente, simplemente se había descuidado unos 5 minutos en lo que buscaba su ropa y la de su hermana para la escuela y esta había caído otra vez sobre su cama completamente dormida, era increíble Shirayuky podría ser más responsable con sus tareas, con los quehaceres de la casa y por supuesto mucho más obediente que él, pero eso si era una dormilona y media, por lo cual Okasa-san siempre confiaba la tarea de despertarla a él.

Ya sabía qué hacer, esta vez procuraría que la cantidad que utilizaría solo le mojará el rostro a su hermana, porque si no otra vez le tocaría sacar el colchón al patio para que se secara y a Okasa-san le molestaba mucho que se apasionara tanto en ese tipo de tareas, claro que esta vez no se repetiría lo de las otras veces, no habrían bromas, todo lo haría lo más rápido posible para que despertará y se vistiera. Tomando posición sobre el rostro de su hermana comenzó a dejar caer la refrescante, transparente pero fría agua que había encontrado en uno de los toneles de la tubería por donde se calaba la lluvia, claro que le temía a la reprenda de Okasa-san y a los golpes de su hermana, pero nadie le iba negar que el expresión compungida de su hermana al sentir el agua fría sobre su rostro era sin duda alguna la mas graciosa que había visto.

Shiyaruky despertó gritando, el liquido que aún resbalaba sobre su rostro estaba terriblemente frío, con las mangas de su pequeña pijama comenzó a secar las gotas de agua que seguían sobre ella, ya sabía quién lo había hecho y por mucho que odiaba no poder decir ni hacer nada contra ese malandrín y por sobre todo detestaba admitir que esa era la única forma en la que ella lograba ganar aquella batalla contra Morfeo, su hermano siendo tan exasperado, voluntarioso, engreído y orgulloso, siempre se tomaba la molestia de despertarla, aunque ya sabía que Okasa-san era la que se lo pedía a él, en realidad él era quien se tomaba la molestia en hacerlo de despertarla, aunque sabía que Okasa-san se lo pedía a él, era él quien se tomaba muy enserio ese encargo, pero bueno al fin y al cabo había logrado su cometido "ya no tenía sueño", se levanto al momento que se abría una puerta por la cual iba saliendo su hermano ya preparado para la escuela.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Aquí tiene sus almuerzos** - dijo un hombre de semblante amable de ojos color verde claro, cabello de un extraño color rosa, un tanto regordete, se encontraba entregándole unas bolsas a 3 jóvenes – **Gracias Hachigen –san – **contesto una jovencita de 15 años con ojos negros de extrema ternura y cabellera negra, junto a ella se encontraba otra jovencita de su misma edad, cabello rosa, como el robusto hombre ante ellos, encantadora sonrisa y ojoso bastante risueños color jade, quien al momento de tomar su comida sonrío en forma de agradecimiento, al instante se dio cuenta que su otro compañero aun no tomaba su almuerzo-**¡Hana –chan despierta!, es que aun sigues dormido- **el grito fue directamente a su oído derecho lo cual lo despertó al pobre chico que reacciono gritando y saltando a la vez que su cabeza chocaba con una de las repisas que se hallaban alrededor de ellos, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos comenzó a sobarla –**Yachiru –san, no haga eso, me he golpeado por su culpa- **sobo nuevamente su cabeza.

–**Hay… Hana –chan, pero si no lo hacia Hachi-chan iba seguir con la mano estirada, por que tu ni señas dabas de agarrar tu almuerzo- **una tenue sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro del joven**-¡OH! Cuanto lo lamento Hachigen –san, lo que sucede es que, bueno usted sabe, yo a veces soy un poquito dormilón, je je je- **la corta y tímida explicación del muchacho basto para que todos los presentes comenzarán a reír – **No te preocupes Hanataro –san, está bien yo ya lo sé, solo toma tu almuerzo- y **dirigiendo sus mirada a todos dijo **–vallan saliendo ya, porque Rukia –san los está esperando junto Kon en la entrada, tienen todo listo, solo faltan ustedes y Gangu –san- **un grito ensordecedor hizo eco en la cocina

**¡QUE! Gangi –chan aun no llega, y ya son las 6:30, se nos va ser tarde- **en cuanto Yachiru soltó frase comenzó a tirar las mejillas de Hanataro que aun se encontraba junto a ella.

**- Tranquilízate, Yachiru –chan, estoy segura que Gangu –san vendrá pronto- **agrego tímidamente Hinamoria tratando de apaciguar los nervios de su amiga.

**-aaaaaaa ay!, Hinamori –san tiene razón, no debes preocuparte, por favor no sigas tirando de mis mejillas aaaaa ay! Duele – **la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Hanatoro no apiado al Yachiro que continuo jalando sus mejillas.

**-Yachiru, debes soltar sus mejillas si no harás que el pobre se que adolorido todo el día por esos jalones- **todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, por el portal de la puerta se asomo una figura, su blanca piel en contraste con su hermoso cabello azabache y sus bellos ojos color violeta le proporcionaban una singular belleza, largas piernas y que armonizaban perfectamente con su estatura, su apariencia daba cierto toque mágico a su esbelto cuerpo, a simple vista parecía tener la misma edad que los jóvenes que discutían hace unos momentos, pero al verla fijamente sus ojos, estos podían demostrarte lo contrario, el grado de madurez que externaban era suficiente para saber que era mayor que los jovencitos.

Su lento caminar era elegante, el toque femenino que su aura proyectaba ante los presente provocaba en ellos sentimientos tan variados, los cuales ellos concluían en uno "Admiración" , Hinamori y Yachiru admiraban y respetaban mucho a Rukia –sama, porque era hermosa, educada, inteligente y sobre todo muy buena, desde que ella y Kaede –sama las habían amparado sus vidas cambiaron, por su parte Hanataro le profesaba un respeto incondicional derivado del amor maternal que sentía hacia ella, toda ella era dulzura y comprensión sumados a sus otras virtudes la hacían única para él, posiblemente no era tan especial para otras personas, pero para él era inigualable, el hecho de haberla conocido ya lo hacía pensar que su vida si tenía sentido y que gracias a ella podía seguir soñando.

**-Rukia –san, veo que te hicimos venir hasta aquí- **la ronca pero agradable voz del mayor de todos devolvió a los más jóvenes a la realidad, el hombre de peculiar cabello rosa se acerco a la agraciada unos cuantos centímetros luego de su frase los más jóvenes observaron con mucha atención la plática que se forma entre ellos, sabían que no eran los únicos que apreciaban y querían tanto Rukia –sama, el hombre ante ellos también le demostraba su cariño aunque un tanto distinto que el de ellos, Hachigen Shazar de aproximadamente unos 50 y tantos años, era un hombre amable y de un vasto conocimiento, el cual siempre lograba compartir con todos, cuando ellos habían sido recibidos por Kaede –sama y Rukia –sama, él ya era parte de aquel sitio, singularmente Hachigen se convirtió en una figura paterna para ellos, pero a pesar de que Rukia –sama era mayor que ellos y menor que él, este parecía tener un respeto muy solemne hacia ella que hacía otros de su propia edad no tenía, su forma de dirigirse a ella, sus expresiones y consejos hacia ella eran distintos, a veces parecía que la conocía mucho mas afondo que la misma Kaede –sama, sus mentes eran una difícil conexión para otros, eran amigos en ocasiones, en otras parecían padre e hija, sus discusiones eran de dos viejos conocidos, y sus sacrificios siempre eran por otros, tal vez era ese su punto de unión, su incondicional amor hacia los demás.

**-Y bien chicos están listos para irnos- **la suave pero firme voz de la pelinegra los despertó de su trance –**Claro Rukia –sama, solo estábamos tomando nuestros respectivos almuerzos- **Hanataro sobaba con su mano izquierda su mejilla enrojecida por tanto ser tirada.

-**Hachigen –san nos ha dicho que Ganju –san aun no ha llegado, es verdad?- **la melodiosa voz de la Hinamori externo su preocupación ante la falta de alguien tan importante para lo que harían.

**-Es verdad Hinamori, Ganju –san aun no ha llegado, pero no se preocupen acabo de marcarle y dice que en menos de 10 minutos esta aquí- **la voz de Rukia tranquilizo los nervios de Hinamoria, quien siempre eran las más preocupadas por el tiempo.

**-Haber si no se nos hace tarde por el dormilón de Ganji –chan, otra vez- **dijo Yachiru mientras jugueteaba con su almuerzo, meciéndolo de un lado a otro.

-**¡OH! Vamos Yachiru –kun no digas eso, Ganju –san siempre trata de cumplir con nosotros, a pesar de tener otros compromisos- **las blancas manos se colocaron sobre los hombros de Yachiru, como en petición de a que se retractara por lo dicho.

Al contrario de la reacción esperada por todos, Yachiru sonrió lascivamente y comento a manera de secreto el pensamiento que pasaba por su mente **– Si claro, y todos sabemos por qué, verdad?- **soltándose la manos de Hinamori la pequeña saltarina de mirada risueña dio un par de palmadas en la espalda del desprevenido Hanataro, quien se encontraba aun a su lado, el cual en signo de aprobación movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, mientras seguía masajeando sus adormecidas mejillas, todos sonrieron en forma de aceptación hacia la indiscutible aseveración de Yachiru.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Ohayu, gozaimasu!, hay alguien en casa- **la estrepitosa voz resonó por toda la casa mientras tocaba el portón principal **–¡Por su puesto que hay alguien en casa, idiota!, es más te esperábamos hace media hora, que te ha pasado- **la malhumorada voz de un joven se estrella precipitadamente sobre el rosto de un hombre de unos cuantos años mayor que él, de expresión amedrentadora y porte despreocupado** –Haber cual es la tonta escusa que darás esta vez, atropellaste ahora algún caballo o tal vez fue el ganado del otro día el que se te atravesó nuevamente, a ver dime que fue- **el despreocupado hombre vio a los ojos a su enojado anfitrión y le dijo **– Buenos días también para ti Kon- **mientras que con su meñique izquierdo limpiaba una de sus orejas **–Si ya sé que se me hizo tarde pero no me hagas bronca por eso yo también tengo coas que hacer por si no sabes- **contesto molesto por el duro trato que recibía

**-Si claro, lo que pasa es que ya se te hizo costumbre de llegar tarde, no crees-**sin remedio alguno el combate entre ellos había iniciado sus rostros se encontraban muy pegados enfrentándose en una batalla de miradas matadoras.

**-¡Basta ya los dos!- **su pelea se vio interrumpida bruscamente al sentir como eran despegados por unas manos, colocándose en medio de los dos una joven de cabello blanco y mediana estatura logro alejarlos lo suficiente para poder hablarles **–Cálmense, lo importante es que ya está aquí, no creen…- **dijo apartándose de en medio para poder quedar frente a ellos.

**-Tiene razón Subaki –san, ja ja ja verdad Kon- **el nerviosismo de Ganju era palpable, lo sola presencia de aquella delicada mujer lo convertía en un manojo de nervios los cuales expresa de las maneras más tontas y peculiares posibles…

El aire comenzaba a faltarle a Kon, debía zafarse del agarre ya **-¡GANJU!, mme estas ahoahogando. Te juro que si no me sueltas en estos momentos te dejare más feo de lo que ya eres- **el agarre se aflojo logrando al fin liberarse de los brazos del avergonzado Ganju que no hacía más que sonreírle tontamente, la situación pintaba difícil si Subaki seguía frente a Ganju este no se movería.

**-Subaki –san todo ya está preparado solo para subirlo a la furgoneta y llamar a los demás- **pronuncio Kon en son de llamar la atención de Subaki, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la cabeza de Ganju, quién seguía hipnotizado observando a la mujer frente a él.

**-Si Kon- **contesto la aludía a tiempo que movía sus manos con gracia sobre sus extraño cabello blanco- **Siendo así ya no se preocupe Ganju y yo subiremos las olla y demás cosas; usted puede seguir con sus deberes déjenos esto a nosotros- **una tenue sonrisa se forma en la delineada boca de la mujer, junto sus manos frente a su pecho y con una leve inclinación agradeció la ayuda- **Arigato Kon , hay mucho que hacer hoy por ser viernes, asi que tomaré tu ofrecimiento para asi comenzar con mis tareas, solo se los encargo mucho-.**

**-No se preocupe- **dijo Kon agitando su mano derecha en son de despedida.

-**Bien entonces nos vemos hasta la tarde Kon- **observando al sonrojado Ganju frente a ella se inclino en señal de respeto y dijo- **Gracia por su ayuda Ganju –san, nos vemos luego y tenga usted mucho cuidado- **giro sobre sí misma y comenzó alejarse por el corredor frente a ellos.

-***suspiros* Bien comencemos a subir todo o se nos hará mas tarde- **no obtuvo respuesta, Ganju continuaba rojo y con una boba sonrisa cubriendo su rostro, estaba más que confirmado Ganju estaba perdidamente enamorado de Subaki –san.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Salió al portón, en donde encontró a Ganju y Kon subiendo las ollas y demás cosas para irse –**Buenos días Konchi –chan- **Yachiru se lanzo sobre un sorprendido Kon, que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no votar lo que llevaba en las manos de que la pequeña le saltara encima- **Buenos días también para ti Yachiru, ahora podrías soltarme, para que pueda terminar lo que estaba haciendo- **sin protestar Yachiru se bajo de su espalda, mas una triste mueca surcaba su rostro.

-**Hay que malo eres Konchi –chan, parece como si no te gustara que te abrazara- **dijo al regresar hasta las columnas del gran portón en donde se percato que los demás no habían llegado aun.

-**No es eso Yachiru, solo que sabes que no soy muy dado a los abrazos y ahorita me asustaste eso es todo, créeme- **últimamente era lo mismo cada vez que ella intentaba mostrarse cariñosa con él, mas había amanecido contenta por lo tanto no le importaba el tonto carácter de su novio a ella seguía gustándole.

-**¿Todo se encuentra listo, Kon?- **por el umbral del portón en donde se encontraba una inquieta Yachiru aparecieron Hanataro, Hinamori, Hachigen y Rukia, quien había realizado la pregunta- **Si One –san todo está dentro de la furgoneta ya podemos irnos- **todos saludaron amablemente al hombre que salía de dentro de la furgoneta que al verlos hizo lo mismo además de mostrarse apenado por su retraso- **Siento la tardanza Rukia –san, pero tuve algunos contra tiempos, aun asi, estoy seguro de llegar a tiempo si nos vamos ya- **los presentes alternaron miradas entre ellos a favor de lo dicho.

-**Claro Ganju, bien chicos listos vámonos- **la dulce voz ordeno a los demás el abordaje al carro.

-**Yo iré con Hanataro –san atrás para vigilar que nada se derrame-** dijo Hinamori mientras subía a la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

-**Está bien Konchi –chan y yo nos iremos junto Ganji –chan y Rukia –sama adelante- **todos subieron y se despidieron alegremente de Hachigen quien moviasu mano en signo de despedida- **Ya se fueron- **sin necesidad de voltear a ver a la persona que hacia la pregunta contesto- **Si Kaede –sama , se les hizo un poco tarde pero ya van en camino-** el hombre sonrió al momento se girarse a verla- **Que bueno, ahora entremos hay mucho que hacer- **las siluetas se perdieron dentro del portón.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-7:15, parece que se les hizo tarde otra vez, no crees Kasumi-** dos jóvenes mujeres se encontraban frente a un antiguo edificio donde se visualizaba una larga fila de personas aguardando su turno – **Si eso parece Naviki, solo espero que vengan en camino- **y como si sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por los dioses, al volver su vista hacia la calle puedo observar como empezaba a notarse la furgoneta color rojo y blanco característico distintivo de la familia Shiba, lo cual significaba que ya habían llegado, se estacionaron frente a la entrada.

-**Kasumi, Naviki, Buenos días, siento la tardanza, tuvimos algunos problemillas- **mientras la pelinegra saludaba los más jóvenes junto con Ganju se encontraban ya bajando todo- **No se preocupen, lo importante es que ya están aquí, y que podemos comenzar.**

**-Y que les paso, no me digan que Kon se quedo dormido- **la afirmación más que pregunta de la joven impresiono a los presente y al mencionado hizo que se le desencajara el rostro, más al querer contestarle fue interrumpido.

-¡**Ah!, Naviki –san usted tan comica como siempre- **Hanataro quien sonreía por la afirmación de la ostentosa mujer frente a él, alta de cabello corto color castaño, sus ojos dos cuencas preciosas de color chocolate, juvenil en todo el sentido de la palabra, se le conocía como manipuladora y fría cuando se lo proponía, sin duda alguna una peculiar y llamativa femenina, Naviki Tendo con tan solo 20 años de edad, estudiante de Sicología parecía tener cualidades bastante maduras para su corta edad, y claro estaba que una de sus grandes fascinaciones era molestar a Kon.

Kon pertenecía a un cuarteto de jóvenes huérfanos que estaban bajo la protección de una de las personas más nobles que Naviki había conocido, Ahoshiky Kaede era conocida por sus bondad y solidaridad la cual no solo mantenía con su comunidad si no también con todo aquel que la necesitara, y estos jóvenes habían sido afortunados de haber sido acogidos por ella, Kaede –sama como era llamada normalmente por todos, había sido la mejor amiga de su madre cuando eran jóvenes, ella junto su madre parecía que desde temprana edad uno de sus grandes objetivos era la ayuda al prójimo, por lo cual su madre al verse ya más tranquila por haber criado a dos hermosas señoritas. Se dio a la tarea de crear un albergue para personas de la calle, vagabundos, mujeres, drogadictos, un desfile de personas abandonadas a su suerte que llegaban a este sitio por un plato de comida caliente y una abrigadora cobija, su madre había dado su últimos años de vida sosteniendo aquel viejo edificio de apenas 3 niveles con paredes a greteadas las cuales eran ocultas por una gruesa capa de pintura color marrón oscuro, los vidrios aquellas polvosos por el pasar del tiempo daban un toque de antigüedad total al sito, con un mágico resplandor de colores, su madre había sido una amante de las flores, por lo tanto en su última obra se encontraba plasmada esa afición, la gama de coloridas flores era un espectáculo para la vista, y su hija mayor parecía ser la heredera de todas aquellas virtudes y cualidades, Kasumi Tendo de larga melena color café claro, ojos color miel conformaban aquel dulce rostro que tanto inspiraba a diversos jóvenes a llamarla "Armonía".

El fatídico día en que su madre dejo de existir en este mundo las dos hermanas habían decidido que ellas continuarían con la obra de su amadísima madre, Kaede –sama al haber prometido siempre ayudarlas era una de las personas de las cuales recibían más apoyo en aquella titánica tarea. Así que desde hace 1 año y medio ellas junto a un grupo de personas de buen corazón se las ingeniaban para poder llevar a todas esas personas necesitadas un plato de comida y al menos un techo en donde pasar las noches.

La alianza conformada era un gran halo de luz para todos, las contribuciones variaban desde vegetales hasta ropa, la que provenía de diversos establecimientos ubicados a los alrededores del edificio y personas allegadas a ellas provenientes de los suburbios de la ciudad. Pero desde aquel día en que fue in naurado el albergue, los Restaurantes "**Hidden Treasure" ** y el **"Freedom River"** eran los encargados de preparar los 3 tiempos de comida del albergue.

"**Hidden Treasure"** era administrado por Kaede –sama quien a su vez era ayudada por sus maravilloso chef Hachigen Shazar, como contadora Subaki Himura, y por ultimo pero no menos importante por sus dos hijos Rukia y Kon Ahoshiky, el ultimo un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, sobresaliente en clases y bastante atlético, de cabello rubio alborotado con ojos color negro de un metro setenta, codiciado por el sexo femenino, Kon era uno de los meseros al servicio del restaurante, además de ser la razón numero uno por la cual la parte femenina de la ciudad de Osaka acudía al famoso restaurante tradicional, la segunda razón por el que la población de Osaka conocía al **"Hidden Treasure" **como uno de los mejores del área era por su variedad de exquisitos postres creaciones de su joven repostera Ahoshiky Rukia.

A diferencia del **"Hidden Treasure" **que era conformado por una gran familia el **"Freedon River" **era comandado solo por dos hermanos más conocidos como los "Shiba", Kukaku y Ganju Shiba eran los encargados de uno de los más grandes restaurantes especializados en Mariscos de toda Osaka. A temprana edad los "Shiba" no solo habían perdido a sus padres sino también a su hermano mayor, Kukaku con tan solo 19 años de edad subió al mando de la empresa familiar y a pasar a ser la encargada de su pequeño hermano de 14 años; la determinación de Kukaku demostró que estaba más que capacitada para esa posición, lo mas esplendorosos años del "**Freedom River"** eran los que estaban transcurriendo en manos de Kukaku Shiba.

**-¡Por que siempre la traes contra mí!- **la exasperad voz de Kon resonó nuevamente aquella mañana por la céntrica calle de Okihama, todos los ahí presentes sabían lo que se avecinaba había que acabarlo antes que comenzaran si no sería interminable**- Que pasa Kon la verdad duele ¡he!- **dijo una petulante Naviki-** Kon -san, Naviki –san creo que lo mejor sería que comenzáramos a servir sino a nosotros se nos hará más tarde para la escuela- ** la nerviosa voz de Hinamori advertía lo inminente no solo para los estudiantes sino también para los demás ahí.

**-Momo –chan tiene razón Naviki si no hacemos rápido esto la gente comenzara a impacientarse y tu no llegaras a tiempo a tu trabajo- **la razonables palabras de Kasumi pusieron fin a la futura discusión.

**-Bien entonces comenzemos- **dijo la pequeña saltarina de ojos risueños.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Te sobra sopa Hanataro- **las palabras de Kon fueron captadas no solo por el mencionado sino también por todos los cercanos**- Si Kon –san aun tengo un poco- ** y con un movimiento rápido lleno un tazón con el delicioso liquido- **aquí tienes- **entregándoselo casi al instante**- Gracias Hana **- sujeto el tazón con ambas manos y lo coloco sobre la charola de una pequeña frente a él de rostro sucio pero hermosos ojos celestes-** toma pequeña, un delicioso plato de sopa, tómatela rápido que aun esta calientita y un pan extra cortesía de la casa- ** su última frase fue acompañada por una sonrisa que sonrojo a la pequeña.

**-Guarda ese tipo de sonrisas para el "Hidden Treasure" que aquí no ganaras nada con ellas, a menos que te haigas convertido en pedófilo- ** un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kon en alerta de que algo o más bien dicho alguien estaba detrás de él en aquel preciso momento.

Luego de recobrar su temple reconoció esa desagradable voz**- Tendo, te molestaría no hacer eso, invades mi espacio personal , lo que me hace pensar que también te gusto a ti- **la siniestra cara de Naviki al escuchar esas palabras hizo que el pobre de Hanataro se escondiera detrás de una de las ollas con las que hace unos minutos estuvo sirviendo, la sínica sonrisa con la que Kon pretendía ver a Naviki que le otorgaba su triunfal frase con la que acallo a su eterna enemiga fue borrada inmediatamente después de recibir un cucha rasó por parte de una indignada Naviki que se alejaba de ellos susurrando cosas intangibles.

**-Que le pasa a Naviki –san, Hanataro –kun – **pregunto Hinamori al acercarse junto los demás a observar la reacción de Naviki mientras Kon era ayudado por Yachiru y Rukia a levantarse-**bueno lo que pasa es que volvió a discutir con Kon –san, y sucedió lo de siempre-.**

-**Kon dijo la última frase, verdad- **interrumpido por Kasumi quien le había quitado las palabras de la boca, a Hanataro no le quedo mas afirmarlo**-Si, Kon –san volvió a ser gala de su encantador sarcasmo y vean ahí está el resultado-** agrego señalándolo entre Rukia y Yachiru quienes lo socorrían.

**-Para mí que se lo merece, por creerse el Ken para todas las Barbies- **la burla hizo reír a todos menos a una persona.

**-No es verdad, Konchi –chan no es el Ken de ninguna Barbie Ganji –chan – **el enojo en la risueño rostro de Yachiru era algo que raras veces se podía apreciar en ella, pero si algo la hacía enfadar era que hablaran mal de su novio, Rukia lo sabía muy bien y para que esto no se prolongara mas interrumpió un posible enfrentamiento entre la niña de la mirada risueña y Ganju**- lo sabemos Yachiru, Kon no es un playboy, lo que Ganju quizo decir es que a veces no mide sus palabras y por eso termina así- ** dijo mientras un inconsciente Kon permanecía en los brazos de ambas.

**-Además ya vieron que hora es, sino nos vamos ahorita ya no entran a la escuela- **las miradas rápidamente llegaron hasta el reloj de pared sobre el enorme comedor del edificio**- ¡7:45!-** gritaron todos con pánico **–Es tardísimo, sino nos apresuramos nos quedamos parados en el corredor otra vez.-**

**-Hay no otra vez no- ** tanto Hinamori y Yachiru habían comenzado a decir aquello con expresiones de angustia enmarcadas en sus rostros- **Entonces que esperan váyanse ya- **la tranquila voz de Kasumi puso orden a los lloriqueos de ambas-**Yo también tengo que irme-** Ganju quien también se vio agitado por las chicas –**tengo que estar a las 8:30 en el restaurante para recibir algunos productos, pero antes debo ir a dejarlos y pasar con Rukia –san al puesto del viejo Haposay por las verduras para el "Hidden Treasure", sino lo hago mi hermana me mata- **finalizando muy nervioso Ganju explico su itinerario.

**-Bien váyanse, no se preocupen por lo demás yo me encargo ahora lo importante es que lleguen a tiempo- ** luego de decir aquello Kasumi se dirigió hacia las mesas donde se encontraban las ollas y demás utensilios dando comienzo a ordenarlas.

Después de unas cuantas sacudidas por parte de Yachiru y un vaso de agua cortesía de Ganju, Kon se encontraba apilando las ollas vacias dentro de la furgoneta-**Todo listo, podemos irnos **- grito un animado Ganju mientras arrancaba el motor-** Nos vemos por la noche Kasumi, te cuidas- **dijo Rukia ya sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

**-También ustedes, váyanse con mucho cuidado- **la furgoneta comenzó a avanzar hasta que fue perdida de vista por el rostro de la "Armonia"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**-Ya llegamos, pueden bajarse chicos- **la burla hizo eco en la furgoneta al momento en que Ganju les gritaba por la ventanilla a los jóvenes-**¡Eres un maldito loco Ganju, pudiste habernos matado!- **el rostro descompuesto de cuatro jóvenes aparecieron frente al piloto que para esos momentos utilizaba unos lentes de sol-** Agradecido conmigo deberías estar Kon, mira aun faltan 5 minutos para las 8, si yo no hubiera manejado tan rápido no llegan a tiempo verdad Rukia –san - ** la mencionada simplemente asintió maravillando a los jóvenes, estaba tan tranquila y fresca daba a entender que ella no le había afectado en nada la espantosa forma en que Ganju había conducido hasta el instituto.

**-Rukia –sama esta tan serena, que no parece haber venido en el mismo auto que nosotros no creen?- **dijo un verdoso y desconcertado Hanataro, un rotundo **"Si" **lleno el recuadro- **Ah no es hora para ponerse a pensar tanto, mejor entren que si no mi esfuerzo será en vano- **todos vieron profundamente al piloto y suspiraron, realmente no le importaban sus quejas.

**-El idiota tiene razón, ya que más da, ya estamos aquí, entremos- **diciendo esto Kon coloco sobre su hombro su bolso y el de Yachiru dando un paso comenzó a alejarse –**Hasta la tarde Rukia –sama Ganji – chan – **la pequeña de mirada risueñase alejo inmediatamente de la furgoneta alcanzando así a Kon y sujetándolo de uno de sus brazos –**Tengan cuidado de regreso, Rukia –sama , Ganju –san, nos vemos- **dijo una dulce Hinamori mientras se caminaba a la entrada del instituto junto con Hanataro que al momento de pasar el portón del entrada se volteo y dijo un simple **"Adiós"**, todavía un poco mareado por tanta velocidad, Rukia agitaba suavemente su mano en forma de despedida.

-**Al menos ten un poco de educación y despídete como la gente- **el embravecido grito capto la atención de muchos estudiantes que al igual que nuestros jóvenes amigos llegaban a tiempo para no ser castigados, sin voltearse Kon simplemente levanto el brazo que esta siendo sujetado por Yachiru para hacer con el su característica despedida la que consistía en extender su mano en el aire por unos cuantos minutos para luego bajarla a la normalidad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**Buenos días Rukia –chan, todo bien, vienes por tu encargo- **la estoica voz de un anciano dio la bienvenida a la joven mujer al puesto de verduras de este- **Lo tengo todo preparado solo para que la suban a la camioneta y te lo lleves, así que dile al "criado" que lo haga-** el rostro de Rukia se torno inquieto al escuchar al anciano y luego vio el coraje de Ganju, el cual estaba segura estallaría en cualquier momento.

-¡**Criado! Basta viejo, cuantas veces le he dicho que no me llame así, y lo sigue haciendo-** el anciano parecía no préstale atención más al terminar de hablar Ganju, este se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa fingida -**¡Ah! Eres tu Ganju, y cuantas veces te he dicho yo que mientras vengas acompañado de una linda mujer y no la traigas de la mano no serás más que un "Criado"-** bufo el anciano ante el enrojecido rostro de Ganju, quien estaba listo para propinarle el golpe que le tenía reservado desde la primera vez que el anciano lo había llamado así, pero la intransgible voz de Rukia llamo la atención de los dos hombres.

**-Haposay –sama, Ganju –san podrían apresurarse, no querrán que llegue tarde y no pueda ir a dejar a mis hijos al colegio, eso no sería bueno, verdad?- **la última frase estaba sobre cargada de amenazas las cuales sabían los presentes muy bien que era capaz de cumplir- **Yo subo todo esto Rukia –san, y en cuanto lo haga nos vamos- **hablo un apresurado Ganju que para esos momentos cargaba con todo lo que podía con los brazos y se dirigía a la furgoneta .

**-Toma Rukia –chan –** dijo el anciano al momento de hacer entrega de una pequeña bolsa de papel, los incrédulos ojos de Rukia no esperaban más paquetes que los Ganju ordenaba-**Que es esto, Haposay –sama?- **pregunto con un tono de sorpresa y preocupación, conocía muy bien al viejo pervertido de Haposay, y si sus instintos no le fallaban estaba segura que sería alguno de los peculiares regalos del viejo, la última vez que había caído en aceptarle uno se había golpeado contra un poste, al cometer el error de abrirla en la calle y darse cuenta que eran unas bragas color rosa, hasta ese momento comprendió por que el anciano había dicho que esperaba que fueran de su "talla".

-**Bueno son algunos hongos que Kaede me pido en esta ocasión- **dijo el anciano sin ninguna preocupación, para percatarse de que no mintiera, Rukia abrió la bolsa, topándose con un paquete de hongos color café, que por su textura y olor a fresco sabía que habían sido recién cortados- **Gracias Haposay –sama se los daré a Kaede –sama de su parte- **mientras se inclinaba en acción de respeto-**Esta listo, Rukia –san, vámonos- **Ganju sacudía sus manos al momento de avisar a Rukia que podían marcharse- **Nuevamente gracias por todo Haposay –sama nos vemos después- ** dijo Rukia al encontrarse ya en la entrada del auto.

-**No gracias a ti Rukia –chan por alumbrar uno más de mis patéticos días, claro los últimos de este viejo, sigue volviéndote tan bella como hasta hora- **decía el anciano mientras que con una mano se despedía de ambos en el frente de su puesto- **Maldito viejo pervertido, parece que nunca va cambiar- **el hastió de Ganju era bastante notable, Haposay no le agrado, ni le agradaba ni mucho menos le agradaría, Rukia simplemente sonrió ante el comentario.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Ichinose, Okasa –san ya no vino, crees que no podrá ir a dejarnos al colegio- ** decía una pequeña de ojos color violeta y larga cabellera naranja, el contrate de esos colores la hacían una niña bastante llamativa a la vista de todos-** ya cálmate Shirayuki, ya sabes que Okasa –san siempre llega a tiempo, además son tan solo las 8:15 y nuestra escuela solo queda a 2 cuadras de aquí, ella vendrá y llegaremos a tiempo-**al contrario de su hermana Ichinose era un niño de cabello negro como el de su madre, pero sus ojos de color miel resaltaban de su rostro, al ser gemelos tenía casi las mismas facciones, pero el peculiar desatino de aquellos colores había traído como consecuencia a la Rukia varios dolores de cabeza con preguntas como; **¿Quién es su padre?, ¿El también tiene el pelo color naranja como Shirayuki? ¿El color de ojos de Ichinose es el de su padre, verdad?.**

En incontables ocasiones se había visto forzado a simplemente ignorarlas para así continuar adelante, pero que haría el día en que ellos fueran los que le hicieran esas preguntas como las contestaría.

La mente de Rukia divagaba mientras observaba las casas y establecimientos aledaños a su hogar, que haría llegado ese momento como les diría que ellos…

Abruptamente fue regresada al mundo real, por el aparatoso sonido de la puerta del carro al cerrarse, ya habían llegado y Gangu ya se encontraba bajando todo, tanto las ollas como las compras acabadas de hacer eran colocadas en el suelo frente al porton principal de la casa, el cual fue atravesado por dos pequeños niños de 6 años de edad quienes vestían su uniformes escolares en azul para el niño y rosa para la niña; debía dejar de pensar tanto en cosas como las de hace unos momentos, y sentar cabeza más en el presente, los pequeños iban directo hacía ella en inevitable abrazo grupal.

**-Okasa –san qué bueno que regresaste, pensé que nos tendría que ir a dejar Hachigen –sama – **decía la pequeña mientras sus lindos ojitos color violeta se ponían acuosos en señal de tristeza-**No exageres Shirayuk, que fue lo que te dije, Okasa –san siempre llega a tiempo, verdad Okasa –san?- **dijo Ichinose al hacer contacto visual con los violacios ojos de su madre- **Claro amor mío, espero y ruego a Dios tan solo nunca decepcionarlos en nada de lo que haga y diga- **las últimas palabras fueron casi entrecortadas por las blancas frentes de los niños al recibir los dulces y gentiles besos de su madre, los pequeños observaron a su madre, para ver el rostro más sublime y enmarcado de amor, sonrieron contentos Okasa –san jamás los defraudaría.

-**Ya veo que están listos- **y al decir esto comenzó a tocar las largas trenzas de su hermosa hija, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el pequeño moño rojo del uniforme de su hijo- **Soy la madre mas orgullosa que puede existir en la tierra por tener hijos tan responsables como ustedes, amores- **pronuncio a todo pulmón mientras se levantaba y los cogía de la mano a ambos, los pequeños se sonrieron el uno al otro en signo de complicidad, sabían que sus moños y las trenzas de Shirayuki no eran obra suya, sino más bien de Subaki –sama, pero si a Okasa –san le gustaba saber que ellos lo habían hecho pues para que desmentirla.

-**Ya regresaron!- **la apacible voz que se escucho en el umbral de la puerta principal hizo que la pequeña familia voltease a ver a la dueña de ella-** Obacha –chan, ya vio llego Okasa –san, ya no tendrá usted ni Hachigen que ir a dejarnos- **dijo la jovial pelinaranja que saltaba mientras con su mano señalaba a su madre- **Hay que avisarle a Hachigen –san que no tiene que preocuparse por ustedes dos más-** la gentil anciana comenzó a caminar hacia ellos- **Kaede –sama, me voy ya, sino no llegarán a tiempo, pero vuelvo enseguida para ayudarlos- **la anciana frente a ella reposoba sus manos en su espalda, pero al momento de oír a su hija levanto una de ellas y con un suave movimiento la coloco sobre el hombro de Rukia- **No te preocupes, Rukia ve y deja a los niños y en cuanto puedas vienes a ayudarnos-.**

Para aquel momento se dio cuenta que Ganju estaba siendo ayudado por Subaky y Hachigen, se pregunto a si misma ¿En qué momento pasaron que ni los sintió?-**Bien entonces ya regreso-.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-**Buenos días Isane –sensei- **decían retozando de alegría pequeños que pasaban a su lado para entrar al colegio, muchas madres aun con sus pequeños junto a ellas platicaban enérgicamente alrededor de la entrada.

**-Ya supo usted lo que está pasando en Tokio-**

**-Si dicen que ya van 5 jovencitas y que aun no atrapan al loco que está haciendo todo eso-**

**-Es espantoso, escuche un reportaje que dice, que primero las droga luego las viola y estando aun drogadas las mata lentamente-**

**-Pero lo peor de todo es que las pobres ni pueden defenderse-**

Un pequeño grupo de madres reunidas frente al portón del colegio capto la atención de Rukia momentos antes de pararse frente a la maestra de sus hijos y entregárselos a ella para que entrasen al colegio-**Se portan bien, obedezcan a Isane –san, y sobre todo diviértanse, mis amores- **nuevamente cada uno recibió su respectivo beso en la frente, el repiquete de la campanilla comenzó a sonar y todos los pequeños sin excepción alguna comenzaron a ingresar al establecimiento.

**-Hasta luego Okasa –san- **decía su pequeña Shirayuki –**Quiero Yakitori de almuerzo Okasa –san –**dijo Ichinose mientras agitaba su pequeña manita en son de despedida.

Al ver desaparecer las figuras de sus dos angelitos por aquel corredor, se giro para emprender el regreso a casa, tenía un largo día por delante y debía darse prisa para poder hacer todo a tiempo, nuevamente paso cerca del grupo de señoras que había observado antes y sin querer escucho algo que la dejo congelada.

**-Pobrecitas, dicen que las escoge jóvenes-**

**-Es verdad, yo oí que todas tenían más o menos entre los 14 y 15 años-**

**-Ayer en las noticias dijeron que los padres no estaban en casa cuando pasó-**

**-Yo creo que las escoge y luego las vigila diariamente, solo de esa manera podría saber cuando esta solas, no creen-**

Mientras aquellas mujeres seguían en su plática, sin prestar atención a nada más, Rukia se había quedado estática a unos cuantos pasos de ellas; ¿Por qué aquellas palabras hacían eco en su mente?, su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte que dolía y mucho, sin darse cuenta como escenas de esa terrible noche comenzaron a proyectarse por sus mente.

_FLASH BACK_

_Los sollozos de una pequeña jovencita eran escuchados claramente por todos, algunos de los presentes reían mientras otros miraban la escena con lastima o bien con dolor, como era la mirada de uno de ellos que aún mantenía su mano en la chapa de la puerta, sus manos parecían no poder desprenderse del frio meta, pequeños temblores comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, la cólera empezaba a fluir de él-__**Lo ves te dije que ella se encontraba aquí con él, Ichigo- **__dijo una pelimorada que se encontraba detrás de él, sus ojos estaban ocultos en esos momentos por su cabello, pero era notable para los presentes la rabia y la decepción estaban impresos en el rostro del pelinaranja, sin decir nada se marcho frente a la mirada expectativa de todos__**-Espera, Ichigo- **__alcanzo a escuchar, mientras que del corredor aparecieron dos figuras, que por más que caminaban por el pasillo no podían creer el desastre que veían sus ojos más al llegar a la recamara principal y ver el alboroto ahí se aproximaron, solo para encontrar la figura de su adolecente hija, recostada en la cama completamente desnuda al lado de otro joven, se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que ella, sin perder más tiempo los padres de esta echaron a los invasores._

_Alzo su mirada buscando el consuelo que para ese momento necesitaba de sus padres, pero en lugar de eso solo encontró miradas de desprecio y vergüenza por parte de ellos, trato de acomodar sus cabello para poder verles mejor, tomo algunas sabanas y se levanto dejando así ver la sangre que corría por su entre pierna, dolía mucho aquella parte, pero le estaba doliendo más la reacción de sus padres, no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, habían sacado a todos incluyendo a ese desgraciado, quien al momento de verlos se levanto y se cambio, para luego desaparecer entre los demás, después de tratar de recobrarse quiso pronunciar alguna palabra, pero el estruendo de una cachetada cayó en seco su voz, para luego encontrar la mirada de odio que su padre le proporciono siempre que esta cometía un error._

_Aquella noche no se le dio tregua a explicaciones de ningún tipo, lanzándole algunas cosas para vestirse la echaron de su casa, trato de suplicar que la escucharan, más las palabras parecían no calar los duros corazones de sus padres, golpeo hasta lastimarse la puerta aun asi no había tenido respuesta alguna de ellos, a merced de su suerte, trato de encontrar cobijo con alguno de los que decían ser sus amigos, pero todos le cerraron las puertas, argumentando no querer verla por su acción tan vil, busco consuelo en la persona que creyó que la amaba, más este solo la observo con ira y desprecio y le cerro no solo la puerta de su casa sino también la de su corazón._

_Luego de vagar un rato en las calles sin saber que sería ahora de su vida, sucedió algo que nunca creyó posible alguien le tendía una mano, y al levantar su rostro hacía esa persona, vio dos orbes color jade que le hacían la promesa de un nuevo amanecer…_

_Fin flash back_

El pitar de un camión que pasaba frente a la escuela en donde ella se encontraba aun parada la despertó de su trance, una de sus manos se hallaba sobre su pecho apretando el vestido que llevaba puesto, sin saber cómo ni porque aquella platica había traído en ella recuerdos tan dolorosos como esos, agito su larga melena negra al viento y con su mano libre seco las traicioneras lagrimas que habían brotado ante el dolor de recordar, suspiro y trato de relajarse para continuar su retorno a casa.

Más en su mente resaltaba una pregunta: _**¿Se acabaría algún día esos tormentosos recuerdos? ¿Lograría olvidarlos?**_


	3. Capítulo 3

DIAS UN FUTURO PASADO

CAPITULO III:

ADRENALINA

El fantástico ventanal frente a su escritorio le permitía ver la imagen más grandiosa de aquella gran metrópolis, enormes edificios de múltiples diseños, expectantes desde las alturas del cotidiano ir y venir de sus habitantes, difícilmente se podría ver algo entre tantos colosos, todo aquello que fuera más pequeño que ellos sería opacado por su inmensidad, entonces porque si Tokio al igual que otras grandes ciudades alrededor del mundo habían evolucionado tanto aun seguían adorando a falsos Dioses, tal vez ya no como se hacía antes, si no ahora se veían obligados a adorar a los grandes empresarios ocultos tras aquellas titánicas construcciones, acaso el cambio no había prometido la libertad de expresión y acción, entonces por qué todos los ciudadanos no eran jefes de si mismos, porqué siempre sobre ellos había alguien más diciéndole que hacer, trabajando hasta el cansancio por un salario injusto, engrandeciendo mas a los ricos y poderosos "Colosos de los cielos".

Su padre le había dicho que la vista desde su oficina le encantaría, era verdad, la inigualable vista valía millones, pero que le encantaba era otra cosa. Apenas tenía 5 meses de haber regresado a Japón, por haber estudiado en el extranjero, donde había comprobado su teoría anterior, todas las grandes ciudades como Tokio sacrificaban a sus habitantes sin recompensa alguna.

No era filosofo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era un "joven empresario", con nuevas visiones y mejores alternativas para la industria a la cual su familia pertenecía desde generaciones atrás, sabía lo que quería y pretendía lograrlo sin utilizar, atropellar o destruir a tanta gente como lo venían haciendo todos los grandes empresarios.

En un principio su padre parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con él, en sus ideas, pero al escuchar sobre los beneficios que estos cambios les traerían, acepto su propuesta junto con toda la junta de Accionistas de "**Serentai Corp.", **menos una persona el protegido de su padre Sanosuke Aizen, siempre habían sido distantes pero desde aquel "incidente" se convirtieron en rivales y tal parecía que esta tampoco sería la excepción, Aizen y él habían elegido la misma carrera y ahora solo les quedaba comprobar quien era el mejor en ella.

La propuesta de Aizen era todo lo contrario a la de él, cuando fueron presentadas a la junta muchos de los accionistas se avocaron por la de Aizen, respaldándose en la experiencia que el susodicho tenía por sobre él, ciertamente Aizen había logrado el puesto que tenía en la empresa no solo por ser el protegido de su padre sino al parecer por el esfuerzo de estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo a diferencia de él, que no solo había sido enviado al extranjero a estudiar, sino que al regresar su puesto estaba mas que asegurado, tan solo por ser el hijo de uno de los accionistas mayoritarios, pero a sabiendas de eso, el había regresado a ocupar ese puesto para demostrarles a todos que el trabajaría mucho para ganárselo por si mismo, para lo cual solo necesitaba una oportunidad, la que gracias a Dios logro después de largas explicaciones del funcionamiento de todo el proyecto, tenía un largo camino por recorrer pero estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, después de todo aquellos "Colosos del los cielos" necesitaban gente para subsistir y él sería el encargado de hacer que todos trabajasen juntos para alcanzar un mejor futuro.

Una despreocupada sonrisa surco su rostro al momento de terminar de pensar en todos los sucesos que habían transcurrido en los últimos cinco meses de su vida, desde el momento que poso sus ojos color miel sobre aquella espectacular ciudad atreves de los enormes ventanales de la que ahora era su oficina, la que tiempo atrás había sido de su padre y antes que él su abuelo, se había prometido que le regresaría el sublime esplendor a Tokio.

**-Kurosaky –sama, Kurosaky –sama- **su voz hizo eco en la amplia oficina, parecía que nuevamente el joven se había perdido en sus pensamientos, siempre sucedía lo mismo, cada vez que se paraba frente a ese ventanal se perdía y podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volviese por si mismo, lo cual no podía permitir esta vez era urgente que revisase algunos papeles y firmase otros, cuidadosamente se acerco hasta él, puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

**-Lamento molestarlo Kurosaky –sama, pero necesito que firme estos papeles y revise estos otros- **dijo una joven mujer de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, Kiyone Kisake era la Secretaria del nuevo y joven presidente de **"Serentai Corp."**, el trabajo no era complicado, según Kiyone, siempre había sido responsable, por eso el anterior presidente la había elevado de cargo al retirarse su anterior secretaria, pero al ser remplazado hace 3 por su hijo, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, el joven Ichigo era bastante exigente y gustaba revisar todo constantemente, si ella sabia trabajar bajo presión pero a veces la exasperaba la continua revisión de su trabajo, pasado esos 3 meses de estar bajo el mando de Kurosaky Ichigo, empezó a conocerlo y entenderlo mejor, aun que ciertamente quedaba algo que ella no comprendía, cada vez que Ichigo pasaba sus ojos sobre la ciudad se perdía, parecía como si esa imagen traerá a su mente miles de recuerdos, la curiosidad la mataba por saber pero sus prudencia la obligaba a callar.

**-En que habíamos quedado Kiyone, pensé que ya no me tratarías con tanta formalidad- **la ronca voz del hombre que aun le daba la espalda la hizo reaccionar**- ha lo siento Ichigo –san, pero realmente es muy difícil tratarlo de otra forma, además si los demás empleados escuchasen como lo trato podrían malinterpretarlo todo, no cree- **el hombre se giro repentinamente asustando a la joven por su rapidez, más cuando vio su rostro se sorprendió aun más, "Estaba sonriendo, Kurosaky Ichigo, estaba sonriendo, algo raro en él, era extremadamente serio, incluso su padre parecía tener más jovialidad que él, a diferencia de su hijo que al principio le había parecido un antipático, con el seño siempre fruncido, Kurosaky Ichigo podría asustar a cualquiera.

**-Lo que los demás piensen es algo que me tiene sin cuidado Kiyone, si yo te he pedido que me llames por mi nombre, es por que detesto las formalidades y prefiero el compañerismo, pero si te resulta incomodo, trátame como quieras-** mientras pronunciaba sus últimas palabras se sentó frente al imponente escritorio de caoba que se encontraba como pieza principal en aquella ostentosa oficina, la silla reclinable se a moldeo a su ocupante cuando este se acomodaba en ella, con un gesto de su mano derecha indico a Kiyone que se acercara a él para poder revisar los papeles anteriormente mencionados por ella.

Kiyone observo todo en un sepulcral silencio, no se esperaba esa respuesta ni mucho menos aquella sonrisa que la había impactado, esa que le pareció todo menos feliz, se acerco al escritorio y coloco todo frene a él, este sin mirarla cogió una pluma del escritorio y comenzó con su trabajo, dentro de aquel enorme espacio Kiyone se quedo absorta mientras su jefe realizaba su trabajo, desde el momento que había sabido que el hijo del señor Kurosaky regresaba escucho muchas cosas sobre él; se decía que Kurosaky Ichigo no solo era uno de los jóvenes más prometedores del mundo, sino también uno de los mas atractivos , con piel bronceada con un extraño y peculiar color de cabello de porte atlético complexión alta derretía a las mujeres con sus hermosos ojos color miel, según decían era todo un Casanova , ya muchas de sus compañeras la advirtieron que tuviera cuidado con él pues detrás de aquella expresión de hombre serio se hallaba la de un mujeriego, por tal razón no quería tomar mucha confianza con él, pero en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con él se había dado cuenta de algo, si tal vez era un mujeriego, pero uno muy respetuoso, por qué a ella siempre la trataba con respeto, a pesar de pedirle que no lo tratase tan formalmente.

**-¡Esto es todo Kiyone?- ** la nombrada asintió a su pregunta-**Si, es todo- **más el recuerdo de una llamada vino a su mente-**¡Ah! Casi olvidaba recordarle lo que me pidió su madre, debe llegar temprano a su Cena de compromiso- **dijo en recomendación a su jefe al momento que colocaba los papeles recién entregados dentro de distintos folders**- ¡Esa Cena!- **recordó para si mismo**-Descuida no podrían comenzar sin mi-** sonrío con superioridad ante sus palabras, mas su joven secretaria se limito a sonreír por su comentario **-Pero de igual forma gracias por recordármelo- **fijando su mirada en los azules ojos de Kiyone **– Bueno ya que era todo creo que puedes retirarte, ya es tarde- **observo el reloj sobre su muñeca para corroborar su suposición -** Y no queremos que tu novio se enoje porque llegues tarde, verdad?- ** la insinuante oración sonrojo a la rubia e hizo que sujetase con más fuerza los papeles entre sus manos, **-No sé a que se refiere Ichigo –san, pero de todas formas gracias si necesito llegar temprano a mis clases- **dijo retrocediendo lentamente –**Es verdad aun estas estudiando, entonces retírate y vete con cuidado- **despidiéndose así de su joven asistente **–Si, y no olvide lo de su Cena de compromiso por quedarse trabajando de más, cuídese- **al decir esto Kiyone se encontraba ya con la chapa entre sus manos lista para girarla y salir de la oficina.

**- Oi, Kiyone – **la aludida se detuvo al momento de escuchar su nombre **–Gracias por el Ichigo –san – **sin darse cuenta Kiyone lo había llamado sin ningún formalismo de por medio **-de nada - **respondió girándose nuevamente hacia la puerta pero antes que pudiera abrirla alguien más lo hizo por ella.

**-Oh, lo siento, Kiyone –san – **dijo la persona que abrió repentinamente la puerta al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia -**No se preocupe Ishida –sama -**dijo mientras pasaba a su lado para poder retirarse y dejarlos solos **–Yo ya me iba, los dejo con permiso -** la puerta se cerró frente a los hombres.

Un profundo suspiro salió del recién llegado que se dirigía a uno de los sofás que se encontraban en aquella oficina**- Que significo es suspiro tuyo Ishida -** la molesta voz de Ichigo cuestiono a su invitado**- Creo que está más que claro Kurosaky, lo que no entiendo es por qué no te da pena tratar de conquistar a una inocente chica como Kiyone- **un estrepitoso golpe resonó sobre el escritorio haciendo que varios lapiceros se cayeran de este.

**-Que estupidez estás diciendo Ishida, que no se te vuelva a ocurrir decir eso otra vez o te enderezo yo los lentes, entendiste- **sin inmutarse el susodicho se levanto de su asiento y se3 encamino hasta una de las sillas frente al enorme escritorio, sentándose en una de ellas observo a su amigo a los ojos, lo conocía desde pequeños y sabía perfectamente que una de las grandes fascinaciones de Ichigo era coleccionar mujeres, claro que eso había cambiado en cierta época de la vida de este cuando conoció el amor de su vida, pero lamentablemente este amor le había roto el corazón provocando que Ichigo volviera a sus anteriores andanzas, no es que le importase mucho que hacia su amigo con su vida privada, lo que no soportaba es que tratase de conquistar a una jovencita que él conocía.

Aquella parecía una épica batalla de miradas, cada quien se mantenía en su sitio sin mover ningún musculo como buscando un mal movimiento en su adversario para contraatacarlo, cansado de sostenerle la mirada sus estúpido amigo Ichigo se levanto de su comoda silla para darle la espalda y ver nuevamente por su ventanal**- No te equivoques Ishida puedo ser un mujeriego, pero se aceptar un no de cualquier tipo, Kiyone es una jovencita guapa y agradable, pero si ella no reacciono a mis indirectas no pretendo seguir insistiendo- **la sinceridad de su amigo lo tranquilizo, era verdad que fuera un Casanova no le quitaba que no supiera respetar**-Te creo Kurosaky –**dijo enderezando sus lentes nuevamente en su lugar, recargo su espalda en la silla dejándose caer sostener por esta para descansar su cuerpo en el respaldo, con su mano izquierda sobo su sien y tomo una pose reflexiva.

**-Como estuvo tu día Kurosaky-** el aludido sonrió al recordarlo y definirlo en tres simples y sencillas palabras**-Pesado, tedioso y estresante, y el tuyo- **volteo a ver a su amigo que seguía en la misma posición**-Igual, no tuve descanso, entre resolver los problemas de la armadora hasta supervisar los avances del nuevo proyecto se me fue el día- ** Ichigo se encamino hasta un mini bar que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la oficina, sirvió dos whiskys y regreso a su escritorio, coloco uno de los tragos frente a su amigo luego se sentó en su silla y bebió un sorbo del suyo **–Sabíamos que esto sería difícil, así que mejor no nos quejemos- **sonrío socarronamente, tenia años de conocer a Ishida Uruy y sabía muy bien que si este se quejaba de cansancio era porque realmente llevaba días sin descansar.

**- Quien te dijo a ti que me estaba quejando, simplemente te hice un comentario- **tomo un sorbo del vaso frente a él, la amarga bebida creó una mueca grotesca en el rostro del apuesto joven de cabello negro azulado con ojos del mismo color que eran protegidos por unos elegante lentes, piel blanca, alto pero delgado en comparación del hombre sentado frente a él, más lo sobre saliente de joven Ishida era su intelecto, desde muy pequeño sus habilidades eran más grandes que otros niños mayores que él, con el tiempo Ishida logro terminar la preparatoria a la temprana edad de 17 años superando así las expectativas de todos, después decidió estudiar junto con su amigo en el extranjero lo cual les había tomado 7 años, prepararse plenamente para tomar el puesto que les correspondía dentro de la Multinacional **"Serentai Corp." ** , sin embargo el reto más grande era demostrar que esos puesto fueran por sus meritos y no solo porque ese era su destino como hijos de dos de los fundadores.

**-Por cierto me llamo tu madre- **hablo el peliazul mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata**- ¿Qué te dijo?- **pregunto un despreocupado Ichigo que jugaba con su ahora vacio vaso de whisky **–Bueno confirmo mi asistencia a tu Cena de Compromiso- **sin siquiera verlo se levanto nuevamente de su asiento y se dirigió a su ventanal **- ¡Así! A mí también mando a recordármelo con Kiyone- **dijo al momento de meter sus mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón **–Pareces no estar muy a gusto con tu Cena de compromiso- **observo Ishida ante la desagradable aura que envolvió a su amigo al mencionarle la cena- **Mas que cena eso será un circo con tanta gente ahí-** manifestó con repulsión-**Es verdad toda la junta de accionistas y los más allegados a tu familia estarán- **se sentó correctamente sobre la silla y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana en la que se encontraba parado su amigo.

**-¿Sabes qué? -** llamando así la atención de Ichigo, quien lo volteo a ver **–Que te comprometas no es lo que más me sorprende, sino el hecho que Senna conociéndote como te conoce haiga aceptado- **el desprecio se enmarco en el varonil rostro de Ichigo**- La verdad no me importa si me conoce o no, para mí esto no es más que un negocio-** Uruy ajusto sus lentes en su sitio y tomo una actitud más sería de lo que acostumbraba tener.

**-Si ese es tu pensar dudo que vayas a ser feliz con ese compromiso -** expreso su opinión**-¡Feliz! Ishida de que felicidad me estás hablando, hace mucho deje de creer en esa palabra- **dijo volteando a verlo con los ojos contraídos por el enojo que llenaba su ser por la sola mención de esa palabra.

Comprendia la actitud de su amigo, sabia el porqué de su ofuscación ante aquella palabra, lo que no entendía era porque después de tanto tiempo no lograba olvidarlo **-Supuse que ya habías superado eso - ** dijo al momento de tomar el último trago de su whisky**- Para ti suena fácil decirlo, porque tú no encontraste a la mujer que amabas con otro en la cama- ** un pesado silencio los acogió, la plática comenzaba a tener rumbos no deseados por ninguno, por lo tanto era mejor zanjar con dicha conversación, así que Ichigo volvió su vista a la ciudad he Ishida se acomodo nuevamente.

Pasaron algunos segundo en dichas posiciones hasta que el sonar de un celular llamo su atención**- ¿Quién es?-** pregunto con voz seria Ichigo mientras seguía observando la ciudad**-Un mensaje de Tatsuky, dice que todo está listo, solo faltamos nosotros, así que debemos irnos ya-** se puso de pie componiendo su traje en el proceso y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir por ella se detuvo**- Me pregunto a veces que habrá sido de Kuchiky Rukia, tu no- ** la sola mención de aquel nombre le produjo un sentimiento de dolor y odio que recorrió todo su ser, tratando de controlarse por el repentino escalofrío tomo la actitud más déspota y seria de su ser y voltio a ver a su amigo con mala cara**-¡No lo sé!, Y no me importa- **el grito de respuesta de Ichigo era el esperado por Ishida que al escucharlo simplemente elevo sus hombros en señal de desinterés**- Eso pensé, te estaré esperando en el lobby- ** y antes de cerrar la puerta tras él volteo nuevamente su mirada hacia la imperturbable figura parada frente a ese enorme ventanal por donde los reflejos de un tenue solo alumbraban aun a una imponente ciudad que comenzaba a alumbrarse por si sola, la habitación empezaba a oscurecerse y tan solo pequeñas cosas de colores resplandecientes resaltaban en ella, por lo tanto al observar todo nuevamente constato que una de esas cosas era el cabello de su amigo.

**-¡Ah!, una cosa más Kurosaky, ya píntate el cabello de otro color, el naranja no es de buen aspecto, nuestro clientes podrían pensar que el presidente de "Serentai Corp." es un maleante-** sin esperar contestación cerró la puerta de la oficina, antes de que soltase la chapa escucho de adentro un grito diciéndole **–Ya largarte Ishida-** comenzó a caminar hasta el ascensor, apretó el botón para llamarlo y luego lo espero, pero en su mente se hallaba preocupado por su amigo, le molestaba oírlo hablar así, que tomará aquella actitud de amargura y se aprisionará así mismo en ella, realmente esperaba poder volver a ver al antiguo Kurosaky Ichigo que había conocido antes de que pasase aquel suceso que tanto había marcado las vidas de todos, el sonido del ascensor lo hizo regresar a la realidad y subió a esta en silencio aun meditando aquellos amargos recuerdos.

Aun escucho cerrarse la puerta sabía que Ishida lo había oído, ya completamente solo se recargo un poco sobre el vidrio que lo dividía de la inmensa caída y el seguro suelo en donde se encontraba parado ahora, siempre sucedía lo mismo, aquel nombre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas a tal extremo de rematar con todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor, aun no lograba superarlo después de 7 largos años, no lograba hacerlo, podía estar con las mujeres más bellas del mundo incluso se iba a comprometer con una esa misma noche y aun así no lograba sacársela de la mente.

**-No sabes cuanto te odio Kuchiky Rukia, no nunca lo sabrás- **se dijo alejándose lentamente del vidrio mientras se disponía a salir de la oscura oficina por el umbral de la puerta para así poder continuar con su vida.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-¡Lista!- **la seductora y varonil voz del recién llegado a la clase provoco un gritito de emoción en más de una de las chicas presentes que la asustaron, siempre sucedía lo mismo, cuando Kon llegaba a buscarla, para irse juntos pasaba esto, todas las chicas comenzaban a gritar emocionadas por su presencia y lo peor de todo a tratar de acercársele, las muy a lagartonas aun no comprendían que Kon era su "Novio", suyo y de nadie más, por eso le estallaba que la fuese a buscar, pero el muy necio no le hacía caso cuando le pedía que la esperará en el corredor.

**-Si en un momento- **respondió la pequeña de mirada risueña guardando algunos de sus libros en su bolsa, por su parte Kon se recostó sobre el pizarrón de la clase para esperar a su novia y en cuanto lo hizo se vio rodeado chicos y chicas, donde algunos lo saludaban amistosamente mientras otros se despedían de él.

**-Hey Kon, dicen que la preparatoria "Souhen" nos ha retado en el torneo de Kendo, dime es cierto?-** la pregunta produjo una riguera de rumores alrededor del cuestionado que solo fueron a callados cuando este hablo.

**-Si es verdad Rikishi, Saraki –sensei me lo acaba de decir en el Dojo- **las chicas lo observaron hipnotizadas tal como si este fuera una estrella de cine al hablar mientras los muchachos asentían en señal de aceptación ante la declaración del capitán del equipo de Kendo de la preparatoria "Shuriken".

**-Siendo así, estamos seguras que no tendrás problemas para ganarles- **la exaltada voz de una de las jovencitas, ánimo a las otras a continuar con los halagos.

**-Kon, sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo-**la algarabía no se hizo esperar todas empezaron a comentar entre si lo que pasaría y alabar al presente.

**-"Esta más que claro que ganaremos"-**dijeron algunos al unisonó.

**-Con Kon como capitán del equipo, no hay de qué preocuparse- **el positivismo de los alumnos era grande, la extrema confianza que tenían hacia el joven frente a ellos se debía a una sola cosa, Kon era excelente en todo lo que se proponía, en clases era el número uno, siempre obtenía las calificaciones más altas colocándolo así no solo como el mejor de su clase sino también el número uno de toda la preparatoria, como deportista se había mostrado interesado en el Kendo, del cual ahora era capitán del equipo, donde había ya perfeccionado varias técnicas que lo posesionaban entre los mejores de su edad en aquel ámbito, su determinación y esfuerzo lo habían llevado a alcanzar sus metas y claro a obtener cada vez más popularidad por ellas, la cual fue expandiéndose de manera exorbitante llagando al extremo de tener club de fans y hacer continuamente asediado por un sinfín de jovencitas no solo en el Instituto sino también en su casa y por consiguiente en su trabajo.

**-Hey chicos no creen que exageran, si soy bueno pero no es para tanto- **la avergonzada voz de Kon volvió a llamar la atención de sus compañeros que nuevamente voltearon a verlo dejando a tras sus alabanzas.

**-Tú siempre tan modesto Kon –san –**dijo uno de los más cercanos a él**-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti Kon, tu sencillez-**dijo otra jovencita.

**-En cambio a mi me gustas todo tú, Kon- **la insinuante declaración enrojeció a la mayora de presente, la impulsiva jovencita se abrió paso ante la expectante mirada de sus compañeros que la dejaron pasar hasta el frente.

La penetrante mirada de Kon se poso sobre la esbelta figurada ante él, cabello largo rizado color castaño de ojos azules y perversa sonrisa**-Takeda Sahory, siempre tan impulsiva, sabes podrías tener muchos problemas por eso- **el desinterés de Kon era perceptible mas su enigmática sonrisa hizo pensar a muchos otra cosa, todos los que observaban el cuadro se preguntaron por qué el chico más popular de la escuela prefería andar con una chica tan extraña como lo era Yachiru y no salir con la radiante y guapa Takeda Sahory que en físico era mil veces mejor que la otra, además de ser buna estudiante y una de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

Esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso de paciencia de la dulce Yachiru, de tras de la multitud de chicos nuestra pequeña de mirada risueña había permanecido pacientemente a la espera de su "Novio", el cual siempre pasaba de ser el que esperaba hacer el esperado, no había pronunciado palabra alguna a pesar de las escandalosas e insinuantes alabanzas a su novio, tampoco protesto por ser ignorada por sus compañeros y por él, pero lo que acababa de escuchar era peor que todo lo anterior, no solo era el hecho de tan descaradas palabras, sino de quien provenían, reconocía perfectamente esa pastosa voz donde fuese, "Takeda", en qué momento entro en su clase y lo más importante de todo como había llegado hasta Kon tan rápido.

Inútilmente trato de atravesar la muralla que sus compañeros crearon alrededor de su novio, y al brincar por sobre ellos tampoco logro llamar la atención del tonto, quien por si fuera poco había visto bastante sonriente con la zorra frente a él.

Ya era suficiente, podía ser la chica más amable, sonriente, loca y tantas otras cosas más con las que se referían a ella, pero en ninguna de ellas encajaba el ser una tonta, para no darse cuenta que ahí ella sobraba, así que acomodando su cabello en su lugar y tomando sus cosas se dirigió hasta la puerta la abrió y al salir la cerro tan fuerte que escritorios cercanos a esta se tambalearon por unos segundo.

Un espantoso ruido asusto a todos, extrañamente la puerta se había cerrado muy duro para ocasionar tan apabullante golpe, o eso atribuyeron los alumnos el escandaloso impacto, por otra parte Kon se tenso tragando fuertemente, al mirar por sobre sus compañeros que aun veian extrañados la puerta, observo claramente que donde anteriormente se encontraba Yachiru ya no estaba _"no está",_ se dijo a si mismo _"no está"_,volvió a corroborar. Otra vez había pasado lo mismo, pero que estúpido era, tal vez si corría podría alcanzarla todavía.

El drástico movimiento de su cuerpo alerto a sus compañeros, quienes lo vieron **–Ya te vas-** dijo una desanimada Sahory, quien ladeo su cabeza para apartar unos mechones que se posaban en su rostro**-Si ya me voy, y te agradecería que te quitaras de mi camino para poder hacerlo-** la tosca respuesta de Kon dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta.

Por su parte Takeda simplemente se movió unos centímetros para que pasara, en cuanto lo hizo Kon inicio su andar lo más aprisa que pudo, pero al rosar con Takeda esta le susurro algo al oído**-"**_**Siempre consigo lo que quiero Kon, igual que tú**_**- **continuo su paso, sin voltearla a ver, las amenazas de Takeda lo tenían sin cuidado, su única preocupación ahora era alcanzar a Yachiru.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando salió del aula corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le habían permitido, más al estar unas cuantas cuadras lejos del Instituto comenzó a disminuir su paso, simplemente no comprendía por que seguía tolerando todo esto, bien sabia que no era la chica mas hermosa del lugar y mucho menos una de las mas populares, su extraño color de pelo siempre era la comidilla de la escuela, es que acaso nadie podía creer que era de verdad, ni que decir de su rostro, había escuchado rumores que decían que tenía cara de "preescolar", al igual que su comportamiento, en conclusión era catalogada como una "niñata", y aun así Kon la había elegido a ella entre todas las chicas para que fuera su novia, sin embargo ahora se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho, todo había sido mejor antes de ser su novia, caminaban juntos a su casa, incluso cuando ella lo abrazaba estando desprevenido él no se exaltaba al contrario lo recibía gustoso.

El sol comenzaba a sofocarla, ya casi llegaba a casa y esta vez parecía que el no la alcanzaría, como había sucedido en otras ocasiones, y si su noviazgo no era más que un error, nada bueno les había traído, desde un principio se presentaron muchos problemas, su actual familia no estuvo de acuerdo, debido a que vivían bajo el mismo techo y eso podría dar paso a malos entendidos, y en cuanto se supo en el instituto, casi era asesinada por las locas fans de Kon, además de ser insultada y menospreciada por las populares de la escuela que eran encabezadas por la sangrona de Takeda Sahory, se le revolvió el estomago solo de recordar su nombre, esa lagartija petulante era que le hacia la vida imposible, esparciendo rumores como que "_había chantajeado Kon" _hasta decir que el mismo _"Kon le tuvo lastima"_.

Al llegar los rumores a sus oídos hizo lo más sensato que paso por su cabeza, le reclamo personalmente a la fuente de estos, Takeda negó fervientemente todo y para resaltar su inocencia, dramatizo una escenita de lagrimas frente a todo el instituto, todos le creyeron, incluso Kon parecía convencido, siendo asi aun no comprendía por qué seguían siendo novios, ella lo adoraba, estuvo interesada en él desde la primera vez que lo vio, al perder a sus padres y ser acogida por Ahoshiky Kaede las puertas del paraíso se abrieron ante ella, si el poco tiempo que estaba con Kon bastaba para hacerla feliz, vivir bajo el mismo techo la haría aun más feliz, que gran equivocación.

Las divagaciones en las que su mente se encontraba sumergida no le permitieron percatarse de las persona que se hallaban a su lado-**Yachiru –san estas bien-**la inconfundible voz de Hanataro capto su atención luego **-Hana –chan, Momo –chan, como me alcanzaron- **frente a una asombrada Yachiru se encontraban sus mejores amigos que la observaban atentamente, sin mediar palabras se abalanzo sobre Hinamori para abrazarla fuertemente.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra mas, no las necesitaban se conocían también que sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba, así que no harían preguntas innecesarias.

Y bajo el abrazador sol de primavera un trió de amigos se abría paso con la frente en alto dispuesto a enfrentar juntos cualquier adversidad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La apacible mañana que el "**Hidden Treasure"** había tenido hasta entrada la 1:00 se evaporo con el entrar y salir de su clientela habitual, más una suma consideraba de nuevos cliente que en solo instante abarroto todo el establecimiento que estaba lo suficiente acondicionado y amplio compa 50 personas, el pequeño tesoro escondido de Japón, como era conocido el restaurante constaba con un arco de ladrillos rojo como la entrada principal, al encontrarse dentro de este se podía apreciar como todas la columnas entre ellas conformaban más arcos como el principal, una parte de las mesas se encontraban pegadas a la pared en línea recta y divididas por una pequeña pared para más privacidad, las mesas restantes se hallaban, colocadas estratégicamente por todos los espaciosos restantes del restaurante, el mostrado en donde se visualizaba la puerta que conducía a la cocina, era lo suficientemente extenso, contando así con una serie de banco, en total 6 largos bancos de color café oscuro igual que el distinguido mostrador en donde se encontraba la caja registradora y un delicado acuario con una variedad de peces exóticos de diversos colores.

**-Aquí están las ordenes de la mesa 5 y 6- **la voz de kaede ataves de la puerta de la cocina hizo que girara sobre si misma para dirigirse lo antes posible hasta ella y recibirle las charolas con platos de comida **-¡Por Dios!, hay demasiada gente-**las palabras de Hiyori se perdieron ente el murmullo de las personas que aguardaban impacientes su comida

**-No te preocupes, Hiyori, saldremos de esta – **el positivismo de Rukia ante la situación provoco en Hiyori un suspiro de cansancio.

**-Quisiera tener las mismas esperanzas que tu Rukia, pero por si no te has dado cuenta casi son las 2:30, no deja de entrar gente y la que esta se esta impacientando, solo somos tres y los demás no muestran señas de vida, asi que dime como saldremos de "esta"- **el enojo de Hiyori hacia gala de presencia con uno de sus muy cotidianos reproches.

**-Lo se, me preocupan, espero que no les haiga pasado nada- **Rukia colocaba algunos platos en una enorme mesa que se encontraba en medio de la cocina expresando sus preocupación ante la ausencia de sus pupilos, para Hiyori esto significaba el colmo de los colmos, Rukia no estaba en lo mas mínimo preocupada en el embrollo en que estaban metidos, mas bien andaba preocupada por los tontos esos, decidió guardar sus comentarios cuando escucho reclamos de mesas cercanas a la cocina, era mejor apresurarse y no darle tanta importancia a los ausente, pero de algo estaba segura en cuanto esos idiotas llegaran se la verían con ella.

Shido Hiyori era una jovencita rubia de ojos celestes de rostro pecoso, siendo así la mano derecha de su madre, quien había quedado viuda al nacer ella, al tener esta 5 años su madre se había vuelto a casar, pero su elección fue la menos indicada, su padrastro resulto ser un hombre violento ya en repetidas veces le había pegado a ella y a su mare, causando así la muerte de su primer hermanito, a pesar de aquello su madre había continuado con aquel hombre, pasado el tiempo opto por hacerse parte de una pandilla para así escaparse de los problemas de su casa, los cuales habían forjado un duro y garras poso carácter en ella, en las calle y en todo lugar que la conocieran se sabia que era una busca pleitos, hasta que un dia se topo con los integrantes del "**Hidden Treasure" **quienes se mostraron comprensivos con ellas al sacarla de un grave aprieto en que se había metido, dadas las circunstancias también le ofrecieron trabajo y con el tiempo juntos lograron que su madre abandonara al hombre que tanto daño les hacía, desde entonces ella y su madre mantenía a sus hermanos, y aunque la situación era difícil en algunos momentos, el simple hecho de estar juntas las hacia felices.

**-Lamentamos la demora y agradecemos su paciencia- **decía la peliblanca colocando una charola con cuatro calientes pero deliciosos Yakitoris

**-Aquí tienen, espero que disfruten su comida-**dando por terminado su servicio en esa mesa procedió a retirarse, pero antes de tan siquiera alejarse unos centímetros la pregunta de una de las clientas la detuvo

**-¿Disculpa Kon –san ya no trabaja aquí?- **Subaki rodo sus ojos molesta por dicha pregunta antes de voltearse a contestarla

**- Aun trabaja aquí- **dijo observando atentamente a las jovencitas, en la mesa, vestían uniformes escolares y por su apariencia no les calculaba más de 14 o 15 años

**- Le preguntamos por qué se nos hizo muy extraño no verlo atendiendo las mesas- **apresuro a decir la más cercana a Subaki al notar la expresión de fastidio que esta tenia, ya les habían advertido que meterse con la peliblanca o bien con la rubia pecosa era peligroso, por lo tanto era mejor no provocarlas y aun que ellas sabían que hacer una pregunta no era ningún pecado el rostro de la peliblanca las había asustado lo suficiente para hacerles buscar rápidamente una justificación, Subaki suspiro resignada.

**- Pierdan cuidado chicas, yo también espero que aparezca en cualquier momento- **todas sonrieron ante su comentario y observando a su alrededor, entendieron a que se refería, a diferencia de ellas que solo deseaban verlo, la peliblanca solo deseaba sus ayuda, inclinando su cabeza levemente se despidió de ellas rumbo a la cocina para continuar con sus trabajo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Paso su mano por su cabello para enderezarlo en su lugar antes de salir de la cocina , le agradecía a Dios por los días de abundante clientela, sin embargo ya estaba inquieta, al paso que iban no acabarían de atender a todos y debía recoger a sus hijos a las 3 de la tarde lo cual no podría hacer si no se tranquilizaba un poco el restaurante, poniéndose de puntillas frente a la ventana de la puerta contemplo el mar de gente atravez de ella, algunos rostros le eran conocidos otros nunca los había visto, sonrió para si misma al comprobar que toda esa nueva clientela eran en su mayoría jóvenes, y aunque todo aquello algún tiempo atrás le hubiese parecido muy poca cosa, era ahora lo mejor que le había pasado y los habitantes de esta su mayor tesoro.

**-Sentimos la tardanza-**de la puerta trasera la cual servía de conexión entre el restaurante y la casa aparecieron fatigados pero ya ataviados con sus uniformes Hanataro, Hinamori y Yachiru que parecían haber concursado en una maratón, las ropas a pesar de llevarlas puestas desencajaban de estética, tanto sus camisas como los moños negros de sus cuellos aun estaban desarreglados, frentes brillantes por el reflejo del sol y bocas secas eran muestra de su apuro por llegar a su destino.

**-Hanataro, Yachiru, Hinamori que bueno que ya están aquí- **Hachigen al verlos en la puerta de servicio los nombro para que todos los que se encontrasen en la cocina también notaran su presencia, Kaede dejo por un instante de picar las verduras sobre la tabla frente a ella para verlos con una gran sonrisa de bienvenida, luego de ello regreso a su incesante picar sin mediar palabra alguna con ellos.

Por su parte Rukia volteo a verlos conteniendo el aliento y luego de examinarlos minuciosamente exhalo el aire con mucha mas calma mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria al notarlos sanos, mas al instante **–Se puede saber que les paso, para que llegaran a esta hora-**la estridente voz de Rukia clamo la atención de los jóvenes que ya se hallaban dentro de la cocina arreglándose los corbatines e introduciendo sus camisas de forma adecuada.

**-Lo sentimos mucho Rukia –sama, vera se nos hizo tarde por quedarnos a terminar un trabajo atrasado- **presurosa Hinamori contesto la interrogativa de Rukia mientras sus blanquecinas manos sujetaban la extensa cabellera rosa de Ychiru para formar con ella una delicada pero coqueta cola de caballo.

El silencio invadió la cocina nuevamente, poso su mirada en las acciones y aptitudes de los jóvenes frente a ella, Hanataro lucia nervioso, tratando de darle la forma adecuada a su corbatín sin éxito alguno, a su vez Hinamori zapateaba en pos de desesperación, como si algo la molestase y por ultimo estaba su pequeña de mirada risueña quien a leguas se notaba perturbada, triste, ajena a todo, su contemplación se esfumo al darse cuenta de algo**-¿Donde esta Kon?-** Hachigen y Kede observaron a los jóvenes en busca de la misma respuesta, la tensión que sobrecogió los hombros de Hanataro , la palidez en el rostro de Hinamori y el brusco levantarse de Yachiru ,quien tomo una charola entre sus manos pasando al lado de Rukia en dirección de la puerta tras ella, llamo la atención de los 3 adultos.

**-Kon se ha retrasado en práctica de Kendo, no tardara en llegar- **la fracción de segundos en los que Rukia y Yachiru se vieron, bastaron para que la pelinegra supiese exactamente el por que de su extraño comportamiento.

**-Al fin llegan- **Hiyori quien en esos momentos retornaba a la cocina en busca de las demás ordenes rompió el desagradable instante con su tosca forma de ser**.**

**-Lo sentimos Hiyori –san, no volverá a pasar- **dijo Hanataro cambiando el rumbo de la anterior conversación.

** -Como sea, ahora dense prisa aun nos falta mucha gente- **la mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Hiyori demostró a todos la urgencia del asunto.

**-Siendo así-** captando la atención de todos Rukia se encamino hasta Hanataro que continuaba con su corbatín mal hecho y como si de una tierna madre se tratase, dio al trozo de tela los últimos toques que este necesitaba para tomar su forma correcta**-Listo, ya pueden ayudar a Hiyori- **todos a su alrededor comprendieron la acción sin mediar palabra alguna, Rukia estaba dando tregua a la situación anterior aunque claro se sabía que más tarde retomarían esa platica en presencia del cuarto integrante.

El sonido de las ollas con su aromático contenido hirviendo, el golpeteo del cuchillo al cortar sobre al tabla y el repiquete de alarma del horno que anunciaba el finalizar de su función era todo lo que se percibía dentro de aquella cocina iluminada por 2 hermosas ventanas en ambas paredes a la ausencia de los más jóvenes **–Han vuelto a pelear- **Hachigen sostenía entre sus manos humeante guiso recién salido del horno.

**-¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez Kon?- **las manos de Rukia sobre su cadera, su enojo ante la situación.

**-Haya o no haya hecho nada, no podemos permitir que esto continúe así- **dejando el cuchillo sobre la tabla Kaede giro su mirada a sus dos acompañantes en aquel delicioso ambiente para verlos directamente a los ojos.

**-Tienes toda la razón, debemos hablar seriamente con ellos-** resolvió seriamente Rukia

**-Y lo haremos, solo que tendremos que esperar a que todo se calme para hacerlo- **pronuncio en tono conciliador Hachigen.

**-Bien me voy, debo ir por los niños-** atravesando la cocina hasta llegar frente a la puerta de salida Rukia levanto una pequeña sombrilla de coloridos paisajes y hermoso fondo amarillo que al abrir la puerta encendió y coloco sobre uno de sus hombros como protección del radiante sol primaveral que extendía ante ella su luminoso sendero en busca de sus amados hijos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El espectacular candelabro de la colosal residencia Kurosaki alumbraba con todo su esplendor a todos los invitados a tan maravillosa ocasión, puesto que Kurosaki Masaki no había escatimado en nada para uno de los momentos más esperados de su vida, el dia en que su hijo mayor tomase por prometida a una encantadora jovencita y por fin dejase aquel desagradable estilo de vida que llevaba desde algún tiempo, el que estaba segura abandonaría al instante de casarse tal como su amado esposo había hecho al casarse con ella, Kurosaki Ishim fue reconocido como uno de los Casanova más notables de cabello negro, piel oscura, pero luego de conocerla a ella no hubieron más mujeres, cambiando totalmente se caso y construyó a su lado una Feliz Familia a la cual ella estaba segura le era fiel en todos los sentidos, por lo tanto al saber de la propuesta que su hijo hizo a Sunomi Senna antigua compañera escolar y actual novia no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para guiar a su hijo nuevamente por el buen camino, en donde al fin encontrase la felicidad que tanto le deseaba.

Esmerándose en cada detalle de la intima cena a la que su hijo había aceptado hacer ante sus constantes suplicas, allí se hallaba ataviada en un muy elegante vestido blando que resaltaba su esbelta silueta la que era adornada por su cabellara larga de rizos color naranja y sus hermosos ojos color miel que proporcionaban a su rostro aquel toque angelical por el cual era conocida, a su la do Ishim, quien abrazada por la cintura a la vez que recibían a sus invitados dichosos por compartir aquella alegría que reflejaban sus rostros.

**-Parece que tus padres están más contentos que tu por todo esto- **la voz de Ishida que contemplaba callado junto a él aquel panorama hasta hace algunos segundos llamo su atención, alejados de todo aquel ajetreo se hallaban Ishida e Ichigo tomando unas espumosas copas de Champaña cerca de una de las ventanas del gran salón de la mansión Kurosaki, simplemente Ishida era odioso cuando se lo proponía, aun no sabia como es que eran los mejores amigos, por supuesto que sus padres estaban más felices que él, tontamente creían que sus felicidad estaría a la vuelta de la esquina al momento de casarse, valla que sus padres vivían en un cuento de hadas, en donde todo se arreglaba con amor, aunque algo había de cierto, al menos la presión de parte de su abuelo por un bisnieto antes de su muerte y la de sus padres por verlo "disque feliz" acabarían con todo esto.

**-Mamá se esmero en que todo fuese perfecto, asi que debe estar feliz por haberlo logrado, y Papá, pues todo lo que haga feliz a mamá lo hace feliz a él- **su insípida contestación formo una sonrisa en el rostro de Ishida, quien lo veía de reojo.

**-Tienes razón, tus padres son felices con su simple compañía, y tu podrás al menos aparentar eso con tu querida futura esposa- **aquello lo tomo desprevenido, frunciendo un poco más de lo normal su seño volteo su rostro para observar a su supuesto amigo.

"Aparentar", el nunca había sido bueno en eso, si estaba enojado, triste o bien alegre lo expresaba y ya, sin tapujos, y aunque era criticado duramente por su abuelo po eso prefería se franco y no "aparentar" como decía Ishida algo que realmente no sentía.

**-Ya vere que hacer cuando llegue el momento- **con la copa sobre sus bien definidos labios contesto la interrogante de su acompañante.

**-¡Como siempre tan impetuoso he!, nunca cambiaras Kurosaki- **sus dedos masajeaban su frente al momento que meditaba con pesar el tosco carácter de su amigo, Ishida al igual que otros cercanos a Ichigo criticaban sus precipitado e impulsivo carácter, el cual no solo sobre llevaba en los negocios sino también en su vida sentimental, la sola idea de que Ichigo algún día se casase se había hecho lejana para Ishida, luego de aquella experiencia, pero ahora se encontraban ahí a la espera del anuncio del compromiso y podía apreciar en el rostro de sus amigo todo menos felicidad.

**-Sigo pensando que no deberías hacerlo si realmente no lo deseas-** expreso seriamente Ishida.

Que sucedía, acaso Ishida trataba de persuadirlo para no comprometerse **–No te esfuerces en cambiar mi decisión, ya te lo dije antes, esto para mí es un simple negocio- **sin verle a los ojos escupió aquellas palabras sin el mas mínimo sentimiento, abriendo sus ojos en busca de una respuesta para tan frías palabras, Ishida se vio interrumpido por una cándida y melodiosa voz, que hizo que los dos volteasen a ver.

**-Ishida –kun , Kurosaki –kun, que hacen tan lejos de los invitados- **la joven mujer frente a sus ojos irradiaba sublimidad, con esbelta figura, ni muy alta ni muy baja, la altura ideal para una delicada afrodita de castaña cabellera con aterciopelada piel blanca y peculiar mirada color gris, Inoe Horihime tenía el físico perfecto para cualquier hombre sobre la tierra además de ser la criatura más tierna y dulce que alguno pudiera imaginarse.

**-Horihime te ves preciosa- ** la galantería de Ichigo no se hizo esperar, aproximándose seductoramente hasta ella y sujetando una de sus manos la giro sobre si misma para que modelara el exquisito vestido negro sin mangas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso y caí libremente por sobre sus caderas hasta el final de sus piernas.

**-Tú qué opinas Ishida- **la mención del nombre de su prometido sonrojo a la dulce Horihime, quien se soltó del agarre de Ichigo y junto sus manos una sobre otra, esperando la respuesta tanto añorada.

Ishida camino directamente hacia ella y con sus manos sujeto su rostro hasta hacercarlo al de él, con solemne devoción acaricio los belfos de su amada a la vez que le susurraba apasionados versos, aquello era la muestra del más puro amor que un ser humano puede tener por otro, la escena no lo incomodaba al contrario le agradaba saber que dos de sus mejores amigos fuesen tan felices.

**-Ya bájenle par de tortolos, o si no pensaran que la fiesta para ustedes y no para el tonto de Ichigo- **la burla de la recién llegada apago el momento mágico de la pareja y ocasiono en Ichigo una mueca de cólera fingida por el modo de expresarse de él.

**-Vaya Taksuky te ves genial, asi si pareces mujer- **la sarcástica sonrisa de Ichigo no le duro mucho luego de su comentario, ya que la agraviada se acerco hasta el encestándole un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo que lo hizo retorcerse del dolor.

**-¡Maldición¡ Taksuky contigo no se puede ni bromear- ** sin prestarle atención la joven volteo su rostro al lado contrario para no verlo más, por su parte Ishida y Horihime que presenciaron todo abrazados en silencio sonrieron alegres por la situación, Ichigo y Taksuky siempre serian los mismos.

**-Taksuky –chan te ves estupenda- **dijo Horihime interrumpiendo el melodrama que sostenían sus dos amigos.

**-Es verdad, ese vestido realza tu figura- **la aprobación de Ishida ante el comentario de su novia fue lo último que necesito el rostro de la ruda Arisawa Taksuky para enrojecerse, ataviada con un elegante vestido estilo sirena color turquesa de tirantes y alguno que otro accesorio, la imagen de la joven normalmente era ruda muy varonil de cabello corto negro poco más alta que su amiga Inoe de tez blanca y carácter explosivo paso a ser el de una delicada señorita.

**-No exageren chicos, solo porque estoy usando vestido y tacones no signifa que no sea la misma de siempre- **dijo mientras agitaba su puño en el aire.

**-De eso no hay duda, sigues siéndola misma brusca de siempre- **confirmo Ichigo que sobaba sus brazo lastimado por la femenina.

**-Que bueno que lo tienes bien claro Kurosaki Ichigo- **la sonrisa de satisfacción de Taksuky ante la inminente derrota de uno de sus mejores, lo que hizo sonreír a los demás presentes.

**-¡Ahí estas!- **el sonoro grito capto la atención del grupo, más al observar de donde provenía, sus sonrientes rostros cambiaron automáticamente a unos serios, ahí estaba la feliz futura esposa de su mejor amigo, de brazos cruzados con la ira contenida en su mirada agitada por la búsqueda realizada se paro frente a ellos y suspirando recobro la compostura perdida por la caminata**- Te estado buscando desde que los invitados comenzaron a llegar, ¿Por qué te desapareciste sin decir nada?- **sobre cargadas de reproche sus palabras la guiaban en dirección de su prometido ignorando así a los demás, deteniéndose frente a él-**Contesta Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- **esperaba una respuesta y la obtendría.

Colocando su ya vacía copa sobre una mesa cercana al ventanal y acortando la distancia entre ellos le susurro al oído- **Pues ya me encontraste, que es lo deseas que haga por ti- **la sugestiva frase erizo hasta el último cabello de su cuello, era su imaginación, Ichigo le estaba proponiendo al pervertido, que locura en ese momento y lugar era imposible.

**-¿Qué insinúas Ichigo?- **pero si quería jugar, ella no era de las que se quedaran atrás.

**-Creí haber sido claro- **su diminuta cintura se vio envuelta por dos fuertes manos que la pegaron mas al cuerpo de su prometido.

**-No crees que tus métodos de seducción sean vuelto algo monótonos - **sus labios rozaron la comisura de los labios de Ichigo como incitándolo a comenzar el juego.

**-Nunca antes has quejado de mis métodos- **las manos de Ichigo recorrían traviesas el inicio de su estrecha espalda.

**-Ese no es el punto, Ichigo- **dijo separando las inquietas manos de su cintura, retrocediendo para alejarse de aquella terrible tentación en pos de finalizar tan seductor juego.

**-Anda responde, ¿Por qué desapareciste?, sabiendo que debemos estar juntos- **poniendo su mano derecha sobre su nuca por la exasperación que le producía Senna con tanto reclamo, que mas daba si los veían o no juntos en esa bendita cena, igual se comprometerían, igual se casarían.

**-Es solo una cena Senna, no veo por que tenemos que andar pegados todo el tiempo-**las palabras de Ichigo ofuscaron aun más a Senna, la cual trataba de controlarse para no gritarle cuanta cosa se le venía a la mente, y aunque lo hiciera sabía que a él no le importaría, así que decidió adoptar la pose de novia abnegada y olvidar los pequeños inconvenientes.

**-Tienes razón Ichigo, perdóname- **decía mientras volvía a acercarse a él tiernamente- **Es que estoy algo nerviosa, eso es todo- **los brillosos labios de la femenina se posaron sobre los de Ichigo dando paso a un apasionante beso reconciliador.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Me vuelven loca- **soltó Taksuky observando a la pareja que se encontraba a cierta distancia de ellos, luego de la aparición de Senna y verse ignorados por tanto por ella como por Ichigo, Ishida , Horihime y Taksuky hicieron lo más razonable que podían hacer, se alejaron de ellos , por lo tanto ahora se encontraban sentados en la mesa que les correspondía por ser amigos cercanos a los novios.

**-No te lo tomes a pecho Taksuky -chan, tú ya sabes cómo son ellos- **Horihime embozaba una sonrisa tonta mientras agitaba su mano de arriba a bajo en son de que Taksuky no les prestase más atención a sus amigos.

**-Por que los conozco me vuelven loca, en un momento se están peleando y al otro se abrazan y besan como si nada hubiese pasado, están locos- **dijo volteando a ver a Horihime.

**-Ya lo se Taksuky –chan, pero que le vamos hacer asi es el amor no, un dia te peleas y al otro te reconcilias, cuando tu te enamores los comprenderás- **las palabras de Horihime sonrojaron a la joven, que atino a cruzar los brazos y suspirar molesta por el comentario.

**-Como tú digas – **contesto a secas para terminar con aquella platica.

Agitando con lentitud el líquido de su copa, Ishida observaba de distinta manera a la de su novia y amiga aquella escena, no aquello no era locura, mucho menos amor como decían ellas, a eso él le llamaba desilusión y manipulación, desilusión al creer Ichigo que con una estrategia como esa, lo librarían del calvario en que vivía todos los días de su vida desde aquel amargo momento que seguía sin ser superado, el cual solo aparentaba ignorar con su excéntrica lujuria, manipulación por parte de Senna al saber todo aquello y utilizarlo en su propio beneficio, de eso se traba esa relación.

**-Ishida –kun , te encuentras bien- **las delicadas manos de su amada al posarse sobre su rostro lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

**-Lo siento Horihime, que me decías- **tomando una de sus manos en una entre las suyas y besándola con ternura contesto a la pregunta de su novia.

**-Te decía que me agrada saber que al fin Kurosaki –kun sentara cabeza con alguien como Senna –chan, que lo conoce desde hace tiempo y que será capaz de ayudarlo con ese dolor que lleva por dentro- **los ojos de Horihime brillaban de alegría por sus amigos, tanto Ishida como Taksuky simplemente asintieron, no iban a contradecirla, era mejor que Horihime siguiese pensando eso, su inocente pensar era algo que no pretendían manchar con las locuras de esos dos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El aire comenzaba hacerles falta, la inminente separación se produjo después de una leve caricia proveniente de los labios ya sin brillo de Senna sobre los de Ichigo que sonreía de lado al momento de abrir sus ojos y notar el sonrojo que había provocado aquel apasionado beso en Senna.

**-Ves, es mejor que nos vean así y no que andemos juntos todo el tiempo- **dijo el pelinaranja al soltarla y ajustar su corbata.

**-Si claro- **contesto una desencantada Senna, puesto que no agradado la forma en que Ichigo se había separado de ella, a veces la trataba como si fuera cualquier cosa.

**-¿Qué?, ¿enojada de nuevo?- **la burla de Ichigo hizo que la joven se mordiese el labio inferior para acallar cualquier respuesta.

**-Haber déjame verte- **le dijo al momento de girarla sobre si misma como había echo antes con su amiga.

**-Valla Senna, hoy si te luciste esta espectacular- **el rostro de Senna se transformo de furia contenida a una de extrema vanidad, si algo le encantaba a Sunomi Senna era ser elogiada y mas si esos elogios eran por parte de Kurosaki Ichigo, el tonto se había tomado su tiempo para decírselo.

**-Pense que no te darias cuenta- **había funcionado, el elogiarla siempre le sacaba de aprietos, Senna volvía a sonreír.

**-Como no darme cuenta si te ves radiante- **no podía negarlo su novia era sumamente sensual, ese señido vestido rojo que delineaba sus caderas hasta sus tobillos de donde se iniciaba un incitante abertura que brindaba libertad a sus extremidades al frente y proporcionaban un delirante espectáculo de piernas, la parte superior tan bien envuelta con la misma tela sobresaltaba a la vista por un único detalle, una pequeña abertura en forma de gota por sobre sus senos que permitían a simple vista ver el incio de estos, sin mas la tela continuaba hasta cubrir sus cuello con suma elegancia, sus hermosos ojos color miel como los susyos y sus delgados pero suaves labios que retornaban a estar brillos por el labial que aplicaba Senna, conformaban el seductor rostro de la femenina que con la larga cabellera morado oscuro que se hallaba recogida daban el último toque de perfección al esbelto cuerpo de Senna que era escaneado por Ichigo con total lacividad.

**-Ichigo, Senna, que bueno que los encuentro, ya llego la hora de anunciar su compromiso así que vengan conmigo- **la voz de su padre, Ishim, detuvo su contemplación, suspiro pesadamente, había llegado el momento, no había vuelta atrás, sujetando la mano de Senna siguió a su padre por entre las mesas en busca de un poco de tranquilidad emocional, sin saber que este momento de su vida solo era el principio del camino hacia su antiguo amor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**Feliz noche Hiyori- **pronuncio Kon al verla perderse en el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

**-Pierdete Ahoshiky- **el grito de Hiyori retunvo por todo el lugar, taladrando terriblemente su cabeza por lo que tuvo que poner sus manos sobre ella para aminorar el impacto, embozo una melancólica sonrisa, continuando así el camino hacia su casa.

Que día le había tocado, casi llegaba tarde a clases, olvidar dos de sus tareas mas importantes para el bimestre le había costado algunos puntos y luego su loco maestro de Kendo decidió entrenarlo exhaustivamente, con ello su mala suerte se torno peor, el alboroto ocasionado en el aula de Yachiru por su presencia le trajo grandes problemas al no poder darle alcance para así explicarle el malentendido que estaba seguro había presenciado Yachiru entre él y Takeda, y pensando que no podía empeorar mas pues se equivoco, al llegar a su casa vestirse y adentrarse al restaurante se topo con que estaba a rebalsar de trabajo, además de percibir las malas miradas de sus amigos y sentir la indiferencia de Yachiru, pocos minutos pasaron de él haber arribado al restaurante cuando su One –san entraba junto a sus sobrinos por la cocina, sus sobrinos le saludaron como siempre, más su hermana tan solo le dijo "Cuando todo se calme tu y yo hablaremos".

Para cuando todo se calmo ya era tarde y uno de ellos debía acompañar a Hiyori al albergue para llevar las ollas con comida y repartirlas, sin pedir su opinión fue elegido para ir nuevamente, apenas había comido unos cuantos bocados cuando tuvo que irse junto a Ganju y Hiyori, el humor de Naviki lo habían torturado todo el tiempo y el mal carácter de Hiyori enloquecido, respiro hondo, las noches primaverales eran calurosas hasta las 8:00 de la noche luego se tornaban un poco frías, lo que significaba que ya eran más de las ocho por que comenzaba a sentir escalofríos.

Ajustando un poco más su chaqueta de lona para luego abrigar sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón continuo su andar, sabía que hermana lo estaría esperando en casa, tenían una plática pendiente, era realmente frustrante no poder ser sincero con su One –san , cuando esta le preguntaba sobre su extraño cambio de conducta así Yachiru, si solo pudiera explicarle que...

**-Hey Kon- **de una callejón con poca iluminación se asomo una figura alta que solo logro distinguirse porque iba vestido con una chaqueta blanca, en un principio tomo una posición defensiva a la espera de cualquier cosa, más al reconocer la peculiar vestimenta de su interceptor relajo sus pose.

**-Ah eres tu, Stark- **dijo acercándose al mencionado.

**-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?- **contesto socarronamente el hombre frente a él.

**-No, solo que me tomaste por sorpresa- **susurro Kon mientras masajeaba su frente con su mano derecha.

**-¿Qué dijiste?- **pero antes de que Kon pudiese repetir sus palabras lo interrumpió.

**-¡Ah no importa!, tienes unos minutos quiero hablar contigo algo importante-**apresuro a decir el hombre.

Sacando su celular de su bolsillo izquierdo verifico la hora, no había errado en su suposición anterior ya eran más de las 8:30- **Claro dime- **que mas daba llegar unos cuantos minutos más tarde.

**-Recuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer, pues ya conseguí el lugar perfecto- **las voces de ambos jóvenes se fueron perdiendo en la oscuridad de aquella solitaria calle…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Estoy rendida- **estirando sus adoloridos brazos por sobre su cabeza daba por terminada su cena una agotada Hinamori.

**-Igual yo, este dia si fue largo- **apoyando las palabras de su amiga Hanataro recostó su cabeza en la mesa retirando los platos al hacerlo, esperaban poder iniciar una conversación más la tercera persona sentada a su lado seguía inmersa en una infinita meditación, Hanataro y Hinamori intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, ella no era así, normalmente cada vez que sucedía algo entre ellos, para estos momentos Yachiru se hallaba impaciente por hablar con Kon (o sea encestarle unos cuantos puñetazos para liberar su ira) más para su sorpresa estaba tan tranquila, que hasta daba miedo.

Desde que la encontraron notaron algo distinto en ella que se asentó aun mas al llegar Kon, al cual en vez de reclamarle, le ignoro totalmente, algo inusual en ella.

**-Han terminado de cenar- **afirmo Hachigen al depositar algunos platos sobre el fregadero y percatarse del incomodo silencio entre los jóvenes.

**-Si Hachigen –san – **contestaron Hanataro y Hinamori al unisonó levantándose para tomar sus platos y también colocarlos en el fregadero.

**-Espero les haiga gustado- **entono el robusto hombre.

Enmarcándoseles una gran sonrisa en la cara contestaron **–Por supuesto, estaba deliciosa, como siempre- **Hachigen asintió en gesto de agradecimiento, los chicos siempre decían eso de su comida.

**-Hachigen –san quien debe lavar los platos- **sorpresivamente la voz de Yachiru parecia haber regresado atrayendo la atención de los demás.

**-AH decir verdad, es una de la razones por las que vine a la cocina- **expreso un desconcertado Hachigen que observaba a Yachirua con las manos sobre la mesa recargando su peso en ellas y su mirada fija en el suelo, como si el encontrarse parada fuese un gran esfuerzo.

**¿Quién lo hará?- **pregunto sin verle aun, el tono de voz de la pequeña de mirada risueña era muy seria para la alegre personalidad que siempre la caracterizaba.

**-Hachigen –san **– llamo Hinamori **–que le parece si lavamos los platos nosotros hoy- **dijo señalando a Hanataro ** –y mañana los lava Yachiru –chan- **entendiendo la razón de aquellas palabras Hachigen asintió en forma afirmativa.

**-Por mi está bien- **al decirlo volvió a ver a Yachiru, quien ya se hallaba en la puerta.

**-Gracias Hinamori, Hanataro, Hachigen –san, me retiro a mi cuarto, buenas noches-** sus palabras fueron un suspiro que se perdió en el silencioso ambiente que dejo tras ella.

**-No me gusta verla así- **externo su pesar Hachigen al notar el desanimo de la jovencita.

**-Toda la tarde estuvo igual- **dijo Hinamori con sus manos sobre su pecho.

**-Ya verán que mañana, será la misma de siempre- **manifestó Hanataro tratando de calmarlos.

**-Esperemos que si- **añadió el robusto hombre al colocar una hermosa tetera de porcelana dispuesta con agua caliente junto a 2 tazas y dos flores de jazmín secas en una charola color café con forma redonda.

-**Hachigen –san para quien es el té- **curioso Hanataro.

**-Para Kaede –sama y Rukia –san que aun están en la sala- **contesto al momento de que el cítrico aroma a limón del jabón ya invadía la cocina, ya Hinamori había iniciado con la tarea asignada.

**-Cuando terminen vayan a descansar se lo merecen, tengan una feliz noche- **pronuncio antes de desaparecer por la misma puerta que Yachiru.

**-Buenas noches Hachigen –san – **entonaron al mismo tiempo los dos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las risas de los más pequeños hacina gala en aquella sala tradicional japonesa en donde recostados sobre el suelo veían divertidos las caricaturas que esta les proyectaba, los cuales a su vez eran observados por dos apacibles damas frente a una ancha mesa de pequeña altura en donde sentadas sobre sus rodillas en suaves almohadones que hacían más cómoda su postura se hallaban.

**-Shirayuki, Ichinose, hora de dormir- **declaro Rukia a sus hijos, quienes al instante comenzaron a replicar ante aquel mandato.

-**Pero Okasa –san mañana no tenemos escuela, solo una ratito más- **la suplica de Ichinose era acompañada por su mejor cara de angelito.

**-Ichinose, tiene razón Okasa –san, mañana podemos levantarnos un poquito tarde, a la si déjanos un poquito más- **uniendo sus manos frente a su rostro, Shirayuki se alió a su hermano en la dura batalla de convencer a su madre.

**-Sin escusas jovencitos, ya conocen las reglas, nada de acostarse tarde, a si que caminando que a dormir se a dicho- **al menos lo habían intentado, y por la extraña manera en que madre se había comportado desde que los fue a recoger al cole, era mejor no enojarla.

Levantándose cada quien de su actual posición iniciaban su camino para su cuarto, los niños se acercaron dócilmente a Kaede y al mismo tiempo depositaron un beso sobre las mejillas de está, susurrando un encueste "Buenas noches", pero antes de que Rukia se levantase de su posición e ir a recostar a sus hijos una figura que entraba a la estancia la detuvo.

**-Si quieres Rukia –san puedo arropar a los niños por ti- **dijo Hachigen al colocar la charola redonda sobre la mesa en que estaban ellas.

**-No quiero molestarte Hachigen tu también has de estar cansado- **contesto Rukia.

**-No es ninguna molestia-** dijo al revolver los cabellos de Ichinose que boztesaban a su lado.

**-Te lo agradezco- **siendo el "si" y el gracias de Rukia, tomo a los niños de la manos, quienes no se fueron hasta recibir el dulce beso de buenas noches de su madre** –buenas noches Okasa –san – **dijeron sus tesoros agitando sus pequeñas manos en son de despedida.

Ya sin la presencia de los niños las dos se dispusieron a preparar sus respectivas tazas de té**- ya son las 9:30 y Kon aun no llega- **comento Rukia al tomar la tetera entre sus manos y servir elegantemente el agua en la taza de Kaede y luego la suya.

**-Ya no tardara en llegar, no te preocupes, este es un barrio muy tranquilo- **contesto Kaede al observar como su marchita flor de jazmín recobraba vida al sentir el calido liquido sobre si, el exquisito té de jazmín no era conocido solo por su delicioso sabor, también lo era por el maravilloso espectáculo que proporcionaba al abrirse lentamente dentro de la taza, al ser bañada por agua caliente, todo un deleite para la vista y el gusto.

"_Y en otras noticias el violador apodado por si mismo "el prodigio" ataca por tercera vez la ciudad de Tokio, siendo su predilección jovencitas dentro los 14 a 15 años, ha desatado una ola de histeria entre la población, y la policía sigue sin rastro alguno para dar con su parade….."_

El silencio que las acogió luego de que Rukia apagase el aparato bruscamente fue sepulcral, no era necesario expresar con palabras la frustración que se reflejaba en el rostro de está, ante tal escalofriante noticia, Kaede intuía que todo aquello le traía espantosos recuerdos y cuando por fin se atrevería a preguntarle el sonido del portón cerrándose capto su atención y les indico pronto estaría con ellas Kon, a lo cual aguardaron pacientemente mientras escuchaban las pisadas en torno a ellas.

**-Ya regrese- **manifestó Kon al abrir las puertas corredizas de la sala, que comunicaban a esta con el corredor del patio delantero, más al observar que solo su madre y su One –san se hallaban en ella, sobo su nuca y hablo mas cortésmente**- Buenas noches Okasa –san, One –san – **las miradas de ambas se posaron sobre él.

**-Bienvenido Kon, pasa te estábamos esperando- **hablo Kaede, a lo cual Kon asintió y entro cerrando las puertas tras él, sabiendo de ante mano la razón por la que lo esperaban…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Entrando al cuarto los niños se dirigieron aprisa a tomar sus pijamas y se adentraron al baño para vestirse, mientras Hachigen sacudía las sabanas y las alistaba para poder arropar con ellas a los pequeños, luego de algunos minutos en los que escucho divertido las riñas de los niños por no poder terminar de ver su caricatura, estos salieron ya listos para dormir, subiendo a quien a su cama, Hachigen los tapo correctamente y despidió con un "Buenas noches", pero antes de que pudiese tan siquiera apagar la luz, los niños brincaron de su cama y comenzaron a saltar en ellas a la vez que le decían:

**-Hachigen –sama, no tenemos sueño, podría contarnos un cuento- **una suave sonrisa se dibujo en el ya cansado rostro del robusto hombre, que simplemente ladeo su cabeza en señal de que estaba meditando la petición de los niños.

**-No creen que es tarde para un cuento- **replico Hachigen.

**-Por favor Hachigen –sama, si no nos costara dormir un chorro- **resongo con un dulce puchero Shirayuki, que abrazaba un conejito blanco de suave textura, simplemente no pudo resistirse a la suplica antes echa, derrotado se dirigió nuevamente hacia las camsa y tomo asiento a la orilla de la cama de Shirayuki.

**-Y que clase de cuento quieren escuchar-** pregunto a sus pequeños espectadores, los dos meditaron sus palabras y cuando encontraron lo que querían se lo dijeron.

**-"Acción"- **grito Ichinose tirando puñetazos al aire.

**-"Aventura, romance y muchas princesas"- **cantaleo Shirayuki que estrujaba su pequeño peluche con mucha fuerza, se pregunto de donde habían sacado todas esas palabras eran algo jóvenes para saber de ellas, mas recordó que sus dos pequeños le habían comprobado en otras ocasiones ser muy inteligentes para su corta edad, era algo difícil de complacer pero no imposible se dijo Hachigen.

**-Siendo así les contare la historia del "El elfo que tenia Enamorarse"-** dejaron de saltar y se acomodaron en su cama para escuchar mejor.

**-¿Qué es un "Elfo"?- **cuestiono Shirayuki con timidez.

**-Es una criatura mágica de la mitología Nórdica- **por el rostro de la pequeña supo que no había comprendido muy bien, pero antes de que pudiese aclarar la duda fue interrumpido.

**-¡Bah! Eso no importa, Hachigen –sama comience a contarla, por favor- **exclamo Ichinose irritado por la curiosidad de su hermana.

**-¡Ichinose Baka!- **grito Shirayuki.

**-La tonta eres tu, que no sabe que es un "Elfo"- **aludió Ichinose señalando a su hermana.

**-¿Y tú si sabes qué es?- **interrogo la pequeña, pregunta que torno a su hermano un tanto serio y respondió después de algunos segundos.

**-"Es una criatura mágica de la mitológica Nórdica"- **Hachigen retuvo reírse y Shirayuki enrojeció a causa del coraje que sintió.

**-Sabes eso porque yo lo pregunte y Hachigen –sama me respondió-** le grito al momento de lanzarle una almohada de su cama.

**-Quieres guerra, guerra tendrás - **susurro Ichinose al momento de contraatacar arrojándole también una almohada, lo que los llevo arrojarse todas las almohadas y peluches que estuviesen aun sobre sus camas, la gracia se perdió cuando una almohada se estrello en la cara de Hachigen, quien sin decir nada se paro y se dirigió lentamente hasta la puerta deteniéndose frente a ella, ante la expectante mirada de los niños.

**-Tal parece que no quieren escuchar el cuento, así que deben dormirse ya-**pronuncio sombríamente el hombre, sin pensarlo mucho los niños se lanzaron a abrazar sus piernas.

**-Lo sentimos Hachigen –sama, ya no volveremos ha hacerlo, pero no se vaya sin contarnos el cuento**- decían suplicantes, observándolos atentamente, dedujo que su arrepentimiento era sincero.

**-Está bien, está bien regresen a la cama se los contare- **saltaron jubilosos hasta sus camas y esperaron a que el robusto hombre tomase asiento nuevamente entre ellos.

**-Bien comencemos - **hablo para si mismo Hachigen –**Como era, así….**

_**Hace mucho tiempo en un recóndito reino**_

_**Del extremo Norte de Asgard, existió un**_

_**Rey de inigualables riquezas, coleccionador**_

_**De exquisitas bellezas, admirador de las grandes**_

_**Bondades de la naturaleza, orador por excelencia**_

_**Y padre solo por que el destino así lo quiso.**_

_**Dueño del castillo de ilusiones que levantaba sus**_

_**Cimientos en los riscos blanquecinos, majestuosidad**_

_**De sabios, sudor de pobres esclavos, aquella divina**_

_**Construcción, aprobada por el mismo Odin según**_

_**Decían los más antiguos en las nórdicas tierras del**_

_**Norte, rodeado por un hermoso y espeso bosque en el**_

_**Cual las copas de sus árboles se atrevían a tocar las**_

_**Suave nubes que alcanzaran.**_

_**La bastedad con que el Reino de Polari era**_

_**Conocido rebasaba la inmensidad de sus grandes **_

_**Bosques, atravesaba sus brillantes y caudalosos**_

_**Ríos, muchos Reinos vecinos cercanos a este **_

_**Se desvivían por contar con la buena voluntad**_

_**De su soberano, a quien los Dioses habían**_

_**Castigado ya hace algunos años **_

_**Por su vanidad arrebatándole **_

_**Sin piedad alguna su más grande amor.**_

Pauso unos segundos para mirar a los pequeños, que aun le veían atentamente -** Siga Hachigen –sama- **lloriqueo Ichinose cruzando sus piernas para sentarse frente a él, tardarían en dormirse pensó, suspiro debía continuar…

_**Desde aquel día la alegría se alejo del Rey**_

_**Y su reino, el que en vez de celebrar el **_

_**Nacimiento de tan hermosa criatura, lloraban la **_

_**Perdida de la bondadosa Soberana.**_

_**Más las estaciones fueron cambiando con el pasar **_

_**Con el pasar de los años, resurgiendo la alegría **_

_**Entre los ciudadanos, a pesar de su castigo **_

_**Una mano gentil los ayudaba a soportarlo**_

_**Y así los murmullos hicieron formaron eco**_

_**Cada vez más fuerte, que pregonaba**_

_**A los vientos lo dichosos que se sentía.**_

_**-¡Oh! Admirar la sublime belleza de vuestra princesa-**_

_**Los delirantes poetas cantaban sus versos**_

_**A los vientos, en muestra de su arrebatado amor**_

_**Hacia la musa de sus inspiraciones.**_

_**-¡Su gracia al caminar, su radiante sonrisa!, la **_

_**Cual contrasta con sus esplendidas Orbes violetas,**_

_**Ladronas de corazones como los nuestros, ni**_

_**La nieve más pura de las grandes montañas**_

_**Protectoras del majestuoso Reino de Polari**_

_**Se comparan con la blanquecina piel**_

_**De tan encantadora criatura de sedosa **_

_**Cabellera negra-**_

**-Suena como si describieses a Okasa –san – **interrumpió Shirayuki emocionada por su descubrimiento, Hachigen sonrío enigmáticamente más no dio respuesta alguna, continuo con el cuento.

_**Tales arrebatos poéticos habían llegado a oídos**_

_**De muchos grandes príncipes y de nobles caballeros**_

_**De resplandecientes armaduras, quienes **_

_**Solicitaban audiencias con el Rey**_

_**Para ver a tan agraciada mujer, la que **_

_**Al verla no solo opacaba los pobres versos que **_

_**Cantaban su belleza al mundo, sino también **_

_**Provocaba les provocaba una leve pérdida del habla. **_

_**Ya muchos se habían osado a pedir la mano **_

_**De tan sublime "Ninfa de las Nieves" (sobrenombre**_

_**Dado por todos aquellos que después de verla quedaban encantados**_

_**De su exótica y exquisita belleza)**_

_**La cual seguía aun sin un digno prometido, ya que**_

_**Ningún hombre había sido capaz de superar **_

_**Las pruebas impuestas por el Rey**_

_**Para poder desposar a la princesa.**_

_**Hasta el día en que el mismo Odín lo decidiese.**_

Exhalo un poco de aíre como si de cambiar un capitulo de algún libro se tratase, mientras pensaba en sus siguientes palabras, tanto Shirayuki como Ichinose aguardaban expectantes

El continuar de la historia, después de algunos segundos la inspiración retorno a él…

_**Lejos de aquella recóndita tierra en las espesuras**_

_**De los enormes bosques del Sur de Asgard, la tierra**_

"_**En donde ellos habitan y nosotros no",**_

_**El Reino de los elfos, enormes hectáreas **_

_**De encantados bosques vitados con el apreciado **_

_**Don de la eternidad, donde aquellos seres de magnifica**_

_**Sabiduría e intrépidos por naturaleza, dominaban**_

_**A sus anchas sin ser molestados por **_

_**Ninguna otra criatura en el mundo,**_

_**Todos cuantos les conocían respetaban sus tierras**_

_**Aquellos dignos de ser amigos suyos eran gratificados**_

_**Por la naturaleza durante toda su vida.**_

_**Los elfos eran criaturas bendecidas por los Dioses, **_

_**Bellos desde su nacimiento, consagrados por los demás**_

_**Como seres divinos y únicos en su naturaleza.**_

_**Pero dentro de aquella imponente raza, se había**_

_**Presentado una terrible mancha para su **_

_**Reputación, la noble hija del Sabio Rey Elfo**_

_**Se enamoro décadas atrás de un simple humano,**_

_**El cual entre los suyos podría tener el alto rango**_

_**De caballero pero entre ellos no era más que una **_

_**Ignorante y errónea creación, destructores sin iguales,**_

_**Desdichados por no conocer el sublime don del amor, por lo tanto**_

_**Condenados a una reproducción sin sentido,**_

_**Eso eran los humanos para ellos.**_

Guardo silencio por algunos segundos, contemplo el semblante de los chiquillos que analizaban seriamente sus anteriores palabras, más no hubo pregunta alguna, por lo cual prosiguió con el cuento…

_**La aborrecible relación había dado frutos para colmo de males,**_

_**La pareja dio vida a un pequeño varón mitad elfo, mitad**_

_**Humano, a lo cual el Sabio Rey Elfo en un arrebato de ira,**_

_**Asesino al simple humano, hecho que fue visto por**_

_**Odín señor de Asgard, que en castigo al Sabio Rey Elfo **_

_**Le arrebato la vida a su hija, uniéndola así con el humano en el **_

_**Valhala en donde él les permitirá estar juntos por siempre,**_

_**Aun sin sentirse satisfecho, Odín también **_

_**Cegaría la vida del pequeño para así terminar **_

_**Con todo aquel drama.**_

_**En un acto de arrepentimiento el Sabio Rey Elfo**_

_**Se hinco ante Odín suplicando por la vida del aquel **_

_**Que aun llevaba su sangre.**_

_**-¡Oh piadoso Odín! ¡Perdona dad la soberbia de un **_

_**Tonto anciano como yo!, ¡Al arrebatarle la vida a mi**_

_**Hija, por la que yo he cegado, he comprendido vuestra lección!**_

_**¡Así que por tu preciosísima generosidad no me quitéis**_

_**La vida del pequeño!, ¡Dejádmelo, permitidme verle crecer, y **_

_**Mostradle las tierras de su raza junto a la extensa **_

_**Sabiduría que le proporciona esta a una **_

_**Elfo, como lo es él! –**_

_**Odín se mostro pensativo ante la petición del **_

_**Sabio Rey Elfo, no podía consentir el salvaje acto que había **_

_**Cometido, pero tampoco podía negarle la vida a tan pequeña criatura,**_

_**Libre de culpas, por lo cual decidió darle una oportunidad más al **_

_**Sabio Rey Elfo diciéndole:**_

_**-He meditado tus suplicas Rey Elfo, y me**_

_**Parece que has aprendido que **_

_**Nadie más que los Dioses somos **_

_**Los únicos en decidir vuestros destino, **_

_**Así que en tus manos he de dejar**_

_**La vida de este pequeño retoño**_

_**De una nueva raza, la que cultivare**_

_**Atreves de él, yo seré el único en **_

_**Decidir el futuro de este pequeño, **_

_**Todo cuanto el haga, piense y diga**_

_**Será mi voluntad, tu Rey Elfo **_

_**Simplemente serás su guía dentro**_

_**De este mundo, por lo tanto Rey**_

_**Elfo, este pequeño no sentirá amor **_

_**Alguno por ninguna de las dos razas **_

_**Que corren por su sangre, hasta llegada**_

_**La hora en la que tenga que probar ante**_

_**Mi su valor, entonces a cambio de su **_

_**Victoria yo le devolveré el don más**_

_**Preciado para tu raza "El amor" **_

_**Habéis comprendido todo Rey Elfo-**_

_**Tocando el suelo con su frente, el Sabio Rey Elfo acepto **_

_**La voluntad de Odín, que aunque le permitía tener a su **_

_**Nieto le arrebataba por un tiempo indefinido el amor de este.**_

**-Se lo merece- **comento Shirayuki que estrujaba con fuerza su pequeño conejito evitando así derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus acuosos ojos.

**-Es verdad- **agrego Ichinose recostándose boca abajo sobre su cama, en un principio considero que tal cuento los aburriría y se dormirían, pero tal parecía haberse equivocado, los niños estaban inmersos en el cuento además de comprender exactamente lo que cada palabra y cada oración significaba, sonrío debía continuar **–Bueno como les decía- **capto nuevamente su atención:

_**Décadas habían pasado ya desde aquel día, **_

_**En donde las palabras de Odín se habían cumplido**_

_**Al pie de la letra, el joven Elfo frente a él, era tan parecido**_

_**A su madre en cuanto a nobleza se refería, tan valiente**_

_**Como sus parte humana se lo permitía, sabio como su misma **_

_**Raza e intrépido por naturaleza, mas en su corazón no habitaba sentimiento **_

_**Alguno de amor, ya en distintas ocasiones el joven Elfo le había dicho**_

_**Que dentro de él sentía un vacio el cual incomodaba sus ser,**_

_**Y que no comprendía el por qué,**_

_**Ya que según él en ninguna batalla había sido herido.**_

_**El Sabio Rey Elfo sufría al ver a su nieto en aquella**_

_**Terrible situación que él le había ocasionado, por lo cual**_

_**En un vano intento de apaciguar la tortura de su nieto, le dijo que**_

_**Aquel vacio que sentía era por causa del amor que**_

_**Lo había abandonado al momento de nacer, pero que si**_

_**Odín era generoso, algún día lo recuperaría.**_

_**Luego de aquella platica el joven Elfo quedo**_

_**Intrigado con la palabra "amor", el no conocía **_

_**Nada de ella, por lo que pregunto a sus demás hermanos**_

_**Elfos, quienes no pudieron contestarle debido a la promesa**_

_**Echa al Sabio Rey Elfo de no hablar acerca del amor en**_

_**Presencia del joven príncipe, extrañado por dicha respuesta,**_

_**Emprendió un viaje en búsqueda de su significado. Con la **_

_**Bendición del Sabio Rey Elfo, quien solo esperaba regresase**_

_**A su lado con la promesa cumplida por Odín.**_

**-¡Que valiente!- **alardeo Ichinose, llamando la atención de Hachigen y Shirayuki.

**-¡Shhhhhh!- ** indico su hermana, para que guardara silencio y así Hachigen continuara, comprendiendo el pequeño se recostó sobre su cama a la espera…

_**Su búsqueda lo llevo a recónditos paraísos,**_

_**Extravagantes tierras y paradisiacos Reinos, más**_

_**En ninguno de aquellos lugares le hablaron bien **_

_**De la palabra "amor", en especial entre **_

_**Los humanos que parecían temerle…**_

_**-¡El amor! Es terrible te apresa y luego**_

_**De ello no tienes libertad, vas por la vida sin rumbo-**_

_**Le habían dicho los poetas.**_

_**-Tristeza si no lo tienes, pero una terrible **_

_**Agonía si lo encuentras- expresaron temibles guerreros.**_

_**-Un mar de incomprensiones, simplemente **_

_**Sirve para confundirte- le grito un renombrado sabio.**_

_**Pero dentro de todas aquellas explicaciones un relato le había **_

_**Congelado la sangre, debía corroborar con su padre al **_

_**Retornar a su tierra.**_

_**Se conducía por los largos caminos del Norte de **_

_**Asgard cuando la escucho; Era la historia de un amor**_

_**Entre un Elfo y una humana, relación maldecida por los Dioses**_

_**Según habían dicho los hombres que la contaban, la **_

_**Historia decía que un Elfo se había enamorado de una humana**_

_**Y desobedecido las leyes divinas procreando a un **_

_**Hibrido (un ser mitad elfo, mitad humano)**_

_**Por lo que en castigo a su acto fueron separados por la Diosa**_

_**De la muerte "Tritania", así es, la muerte **_

_**Se había llevado a la humana mientras el Elfo**_

_**Por ser eterno (Don regalado por Odín al momento de crearlos,**_

_**Por lo cual su hija Tritania no podía tocarlos) sufriría en vida **_

_**Su castigo al ser despreciado él y su hijo por **_

_**Ambas razas, todo por enamorarse**_

_**Todo por el "amor".**_

_**Aquellas últimas palabras, habían infundido una extraño**_

_**Sensación en sus ser, la cual no comprendía, más tenia **_

_**Clara una cosa el "amor" no era nada bueno, estaba**_

_**Claro para él, prefería sentirse vacio a que **_

_**Sufrir por amor. **_

Diviso el reloj sobre el pequeño mueble que dividía las camas, asombrado noto la hora

"_10:30_" , "_Si Rukia –san aun los encuentra despiertos se enojara", _se dijo a si mismo, pero al observar a las criaturas, estas a bostezaban continuamente, faltaba poco para que se durmieran así que esto sería lo ultimo del cuento, al menos por hoy.

_**El retorno a su hogar después de aquella historia se le volvió**_

_**Más largo de lo que esperaba, y a unos cuantos días de tomar el camino **_

_**Directo hacia el sur, una insólita algarabía en la **_

_**Plaza del pueblo en que se hallaba, llamo su atención…**_

_**-¡Dicen que ninguno de los participantes, logro **_

_**Superar nuevamente las pruebas del Rey!-**_

_**-¡Ni un Elfo valiente y sabio podría superarlas!-**_

_**Decía la gente mientras reían de alegría ante**_

_**La opulencia de su Rey, al escuchar tales**_

_**Declaraciones el joven Elfo se enfureció, **_

_**Aquellos humanos se jactaban de ser mejores**_

_**Que los Elfos y aquel Rey era el culpable de tal **_

_**Atrocidad, arrojando su capa por los fríos cielos**_

_**Sobre él, y blandiendo su brillante espada ante la multitud**_

_**Grito fuertemente:**_

_**-Decidme en que dirección se encuentra ese **_

_**Engreído Rey, puesto que seré yo **_

_**Aquel que acabe con sus insuperables pruebas-**_

_**Todos a su alrededor lo miraban asombrados, acaso sus **_

_**Ojos los engañaban, lo que veían ante ellos era un elfo, **_

_**Un Elfo retaría al Rey por la mano de la princesa,**_

_**Aquello sería todo un acontecimiento, el cual **_

_**Ninguno se perdería.**_

_**Entre la multitud que murmuraba cosas a su alrededor,**_

_**Se abrió paso un joven humano vestido de blanco con lentes,**_

_**De más o menos su estatura y cabello azul al igual que sus**_

_**Ojos, quien ajustando sus lentes antes de inclinarse **_

_**Ante él en señal de respeto le dijo:**_

_**-Nos honra con su presencia, y en señal de agradecimiento **_

_**Por ello, le indicare yo mismo el camino hasta el **_

_**Palacio Blanco en donde su excelencia habita-**_

_**La mirada del joven Elfo lo escudriño por unos segundo y después de**_

_**Meditarlo bajo su espada colocándola en su funda dijo:**_

_**-¿Cuál es tu nombre, humano?-**_

_**El joven frente a él levanto su rostro y respondió:**_

_**-Ishida Uruy, escriba de su excelencia el**_

_**Rey Kuchiky Byakuya-**_

_**En aprobación el joven Elfo cerro sus ojos y **_

_**Con un leve movimiento asintió en forma afirmativa,**_

_**A su vez comenzó a salir del círculo que se había**_

_**Formado a su alrededor cuando la voz del **_

_**Joven humano lo detuvo:**_

_**-Antes de guiarlo a palacio respetable Elfo, tendría**_

_**Usted la gentileza de decidnos cuál es el **_

_**Nombre con que debo presentadlo ante el Rey-**_

_**Volteándole a ver con una leve sonrisa, contesto**_

_**Su pregunta:**_

_**-Kurosaki Ichigo, hijo del Sabio Rey Elfo, señor**_

_**De los bosques del Sur-**_

Dijo dando por terminado el cuento, cuando busco las miradas de los niños ya estos se hallaban dormidos, habrían escuchado el nombre, quien sabe, lo único que tenia seguro

es que algún día no solo lo escucharían sino también preguntarían por él, arropándolos correctamente salió del cuarto, solo para observar como Kon se debatía entre tocar o no tocar la puerta del cuarto de Yachiru, a lo que se abstuvo retirándose a su cuarto en silencio.

Ya mañana seria otro día para que él pudiese aclarar las cosas con Yachiru, pensando aquello Hachigen también se perdió por el corredor rumbo a su habitación, en buca del merecido descanso para su alma y cuerpo… 


End file.
